Not How I Pictured This
by Veep
Summary: SG-1 and General O'Neill are being held at a breeding camp. Can they escape and what will they have to do? Now Complete
1. Default Chapter

"I guess this counts as another busted mission, huh?" Jack glanced over at Jacob who had his hands behind his head and was kneeling, just like Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack.

"Ya think?" Jacob scowled because he was pissed that he'd dragged SG-1 and Jack on this trip to meet with a high-ranking Tok'ra council member who wanted to renew talks about an alliance between with the Tauri. They'd been intercepted during the trip and were now in the custody of slave traders. Their ship had been taken and now they were in a large warehouse building being processed. Behind them there were two large cells filled with other "guests" who had already been processed. They seemed to be separated into cells based on sex. This fact hadn't escaped any of them.

"Stand!" The guard motioned to Teal'c. Teal'c glanced at Jack who gave a quick small nod of approval. Teal'c slowly stood, without removing his hands from his head. A shorter man walked up to the side of the guard and ran a scanner from Teal'c's head to his feet.

"Have you sired any children?" Teal'c didn't answer. "Answer or face the consequences." Teal'c still didn't respond. The guard pulled out a small stick that had been attached to his belt. He touched Teal'c's chest with the rod and Teal'c buckled and fell back to his knees. The guard held the stick in place as Sam and Daniel screamed, asking him to stop. Just before Teal'c was going to pass out the guard removed the rod and stepped back.

"Stand!" Teal'c struggled to his feet, using his hands to push himself up. "Answer the questions or suffer more."

"Have you sired any children?" The shorter man looked at Teal'c.

"One."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Does the child still live?"

"Yes."

"He is approved for training." Teal'c was pushed into the cell holding male prisoners. The guard returned and moved down the row to Daniel. 

"Stand." Daniel used his hands and slowly stood. The short man passed the machine from his head to his toes.

"Have you sired any children?"

"No." The man reviewed the machine held in his hands. "Place him on provisional stasis." The guard nodded and pushed Daniel into the cell. He stood beside Teal'c to watch the process continue. Sam was next.

"Stand!" The guard apparently knew few words and even fewer ways of saying them. Sam stood slowly, letting her hands fall to her side as the short man ran the machine over her body.

"You have experienced conception but not delivery. How many conceptions have you experienced?" Sam's mouth tightened in anger. She felt her father's muscles tighten beside her. She avoided looking at Jack, although she could feel his stare. Daniel's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. 

"Answer!" The guard produced the rod and stepped towards her.

"Do as he asks Colonel Carter. Your silence isn't worth it." Teal'c said the words with confidence and Sam stole a glance in his direction before turning back towards the short man.

"One."

"Why wasn't the child delivered?"

"I don't know what happened."

"How far did the pregnancy proceed?"

"Two months."

"Months?" Sam glanced at Daniel for help.

"How do you measure the passage of time?" Daniel got the man's attention off Sam for a moment. "Like what do you call the period of waking, sleeping, and waking again?"

"One revolution." 

"Ok, good. Can you keep explaining your units as they increase?"

"Thirty three revolutions equal one cycle. Nine cycles equals one orbital." The short man was about to continue but Sam, interested in being done with her interview, interrupted.

"Two cycles." The short man looked back towards her and nodded. "She is also on provisional stasis." Sam was roughly pushed towards the female cell. The door locked behind her and Sam turned around to see how her father faired.

"Stand!" Jacob/Selmac stood in a fluid motion. He stayed still as he was scanned.

"He is inhabited by a symbiote. He is useless. Dispose of him." The shock that ran through the group was heard and felt. Sam grabbed the bars of the cell. 

"Well hell! I can't believe we went to all the trouble of capturing him just so you can go and kill him. Not only were we captured but now you're going to kill our captive. We were promised a good payment for his safe delivery. At least let us contact the buyer." Jack seemed to be pissed as he pled with the aliens. 

"A buyer?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Jack smirked. The guard walked over and placed the rod against Jack's ribs. He screamed and fell sideways, ending his contact with the torture device. "The Tok'ra." It was above a whisper but not by much.

"Which Tok'ra?"

"Goes by the name of Anise. We're supposed to bring him to her on Taren."

"Take him to a holding cell. I will discuss his stasis with Maron." Two other guards were motioned forward and Jacob was led out of the room. He glanced back once at his daughter and nodded.

"Stand!"

"Is that all you can say?" The guard kicked Jack in the ribs, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. He let go and Jack swayed slightly until his legs responded to his commands.

"Have you sired any children?" Jack glanced at the rod and decided it wasn't worth it.

"One."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Is the child still alive?"

"No." Jack's jaw tightened.

"How old was the child when it died?"

"Nine."

"Nine what?" The short man looked at Jack. Jack shrugged. The guard stepped towards Jack and Jack braced for the pain.

"Nine orbitals!" Daniel screamed what he hoped was the right, or at least satisfactory, answer. The short man nodded.

"Of what did the child die?"

"He was shot." The short man entered more information into his machine.

"He is ready for training." Jack was roughly pushed into the cell with Daniel and Teal'c. 

They were left alone for the rest of the night. Food and water was passed out in both cells and people found spots in which to rest. The next morning there were a series of well-spaced bells that woke them. Food and drink were distributed again. A large contingent of guards was brought into the room after breakfast. The door to the male cell was opened and the men were pushed out into the room. They were lined up in the room in rows.

Three men stood on a small stage in front of the room and began stretching. Guards wandered through the rows "convincing" the prisoners to follow suit. Once everyone was participating, another group of men entered the room. They entered data into pads as the men exercised. The routine got more intense as it continued, causing all three of the SGC men to sweat. The men were returned to their cells and the women were brought out into the room. They were instructed through a similar but less strenuous workout as data was collected. In the afternoon small groups of men and woman were removed from the cells and instructed to do different activities, like reading, writing, jumping, lifting, and putting together puzzles, as data was collected. 

This daily routine repeated for three days. Jack was tired of being a guinea pig. Daniel found the tests fascinating. Teal'c continued to help Jack assess weaknesses and look for opportunities for escape. Sam had made a friend as she helped the young woman learn the exercises they were being asked to do. Although they spoke different languages, they figured out ways to understand each other. The young girl seemed to be barely twenty and very bright. She reminded Sam of Cassie and Sam decided to protect the young lady who seemed to be alone.

The fourth day began with the bells and food but then both cells were opened and all of the men and women were placed in rows. The short man who had originally processed them took the stage.

"This morning those of you deemed acceptable will be given your mate. You and your mate will proceed from here to the joining cells. You will have seven rotations to decide if your mate suits you. If you find your mate unsuitable you may return here at the end of the seven rotations and have a second mate assigned to you." As he spoke, the doors opened and a row of men and a row of women, surrounded by a few guards, entered. Some of the prisoners were crying. They were placed at the ends of the rows. The man began calling out numbers. Guards would move into the crowd and select people based on the numbers called out. Couples were being placed together along the wall closest to the door.

Teal'c was pulled out and placed with a beautiful tall woman. The young girl standing beside Sam was placed with Jack and Sam was placed with Daniel. They stayed where they were placed until the man stopped calling numbers.

"The rest of you have not been deemed acceptable." He stepped down and walked towards the door. The guards collected those left in the room into a tight circle. Sam and the others were being led from the room as the screams began. Sam tried to turn around to look but Jack, who was walking behind her, pushed her shoulder and kept her moving. They were brought to a long hallway. Each couple was given a small room and the door was locked behind them.

Sam and Daniel looked around. There was a bed, a toilet like contraption, and a sink with a small counter. The bed appeared to be a double. It only took two steps to go from the sink to the bed. The SGC had larger closets! The door was metal and there were bars across a small window in the door. All four walls were solid metal. There was a small recessed light in the ceiling with wire across it. The light didn't project well, leaving most of the room in shadow.

They were left alone until late in the afternoon. The women were removed from the cells and led into a large bathing facility. Sam considered resisting the order to strip until she saw what happened to one of the other women who pulled back when she was touched by a guard. Their old clothes disappeared while they bathed. Sam's nose wrinkled at the sight of her new clothes. The women were led to a large room filled with tables and chairs, set for a meal. The guards left them.

Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c were all getting nervous alone in their new rooms, wondering where the women had been taken. They had been gone an hour when the guards returned for the men. They were led to the same bathing room. There were several struggles about being forced to strip; one struggled included Jack, but the guards won every time. When they finished their showers there were new clothes waiting for them. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c didn't appreciate their new attire either. They were led to the same large room as the women.

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel immediately found Sam, who was sitting with her friend and Jack's mate, Nynan. The woman assigned to Teal'c, Rania, found her way to him. She wrapped her arm around his bicep and smiled at him. She seemed very comfortable in her clothes. Sam kept her arms crossed under her breasts. Apparently, underwear wasn't too fashionable here and she hated being braless, especially around her team and Jack. The dresses they were forced to wear resembled too short sleeveless sundresses. They also didn't give her any shoes. The men were wearing long pants and sleeveless tunics that hung open exposing their chests. They also didn't have shoes.

Trays of food and drinks were brought into the room. SG-1, Jack, and the two women sat at one table and began to eat.

"So how are your accommodations?" Daniel looked at Jack.

"Small. There's a sink, a bed, and something that I assume is a commode."

"Same here. Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"See any way out yet?" Jack looked at Teal'c.

"No."

"Do not speak of such things." Rania harshly whispered to her companions. "Those thoughts will only lead to your death. I am only two children away from being granted parenthood. I will not let you or anyone else take that chance from me." Everyone looked confused.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?"

"Do you not know where you reside now?"

"I guess not." Jack glanced at Sam and Daniel before turning back to Rania. "How about you enlighten us." Rania nodded.

"This is a breeding facility. After you produce five children who live beyond their second year, you are allowed to keep your next two children to raise as your own. I had three children with my previous mate before he died. Since my third child has left the breast it is time for me to find a new mate and finish my obligation." Rania ran her hand down Teal'c's leg. 

"We have a good chance of producing strong children. Soon." She smiled at him and her eyes darkened. Teal'c's eyebrow rose and his eyes widened while his head tilted to one side.

"You mean they expect Sam and I to..." Daniel didn't have chance to finish because the guards entered and began pushing people out the door. Prisoners stood and moved back to their 'rooms.' Those who tried to resist or talk were shot with an energy weapon by guards placed high above on a catwalk. Based on the reaction of those who were shot these weapons were related to the rod Jack didn't like to remember.

The door to their room closed automatically behind Sam and Daniel. 

"So, uhmmm..." Daniel scratched his head and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'm not going to suddenly jump you just because we're being held prisoner at a breeding facility." Sam grinned at Daniel over her shoulder.

"Well of course not. I was just thinking about..."

"What?" Sam turned to face him.

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor."

"Daniel, there's barely enough room for both of us to stand up in here. There isn't anywhere for you to lie down. We'll share the bed. It's not much different then sharing a tent."

"Except up until now no one has been watching and waiting for us to do it." Daniel glanced up at a small camera blinking in the corner.

"There is that." Sam walked over to the sink and ran some water. She used her finger to clean off her teeth. Daniel sat on the bed and looked down at his feet as Sam moved over to the toilet.

"I guess they didn't give you underwear either, huh?" Sam looked confused until she realized he'd noticed she didn't have to remove anything before using the commode.

"No. I can deal with the lack of panties but no bra is driving me nuts." Daniel grinned.

"I wouldn't know." After Sam finished getting ready for bed, Daniel copied her actions. Sam climbed into the bed and turned her back on Daniel as he went to the bathroom. Daniel climbed into bed but Sam could tell he was sleeping on top of the sheet. She grinned at his nervousness. They both got some sleep that night but they woke several times as they tried to not make the other uncomfortable by touching.

The next morning began with the same series of three bells. As the third bell rang, the doors to the rooms automatically opened. The prisoners made their way to the large room with tables at the end of the hall. Breakfast was already on the tables. Sam, Daniel, Jack, Nynan, Teal'c, and Rania sat down and ate. Rania was in a bad mood and refused to discuss anything with anyone. Nynan sat close to Jack but they avoided touching. Daniel sat on Nynan's other side and attempted to learn more of her language. It was related to Latin and he was picking it up quickly.

After breakfast, they were led into a large empty room and ordered to sit. A man and several guards entered and stood before the group.

"By now you are aware that you have been brought to a breeders training facility. You have seven rotations to become acquainted with your mate. At the end of the seven rotations if you and your mate are deemed fit you will be moved to Ollan, a breeding village on a planet far removed from here. In Ollan you will have more freedom, but you will also have more responsibility for helping with the maintenance and upkeep of the village." Jack glanced over at Sam and Daniel, sitting on their knees side-by-side.

"In order to leave this facility and move to Ollan you and your mate must successfully copulate and agree to remain as a couple once you reach Ollan, since you are not allowed to choose new mates on Ollan. You must also begin to live by the simple rules we set. The bells you have been hearing since you were brought here will also be used in Ollan to regulate your schedule. The first bell of the morning is the rising bell for those responsible for the morning meal. While you are here, that meal is provided to you so you may ignore this bell. If you are assigned to first meal preparation when you arrive on Ollan, then this bell will be important to you. The second bell is the rising bell for all others and it tells those responsible for meal preparation to report to the hall. The third bell is the final signal to report to the morning meal." Guards walked up and down the rows watching for signs of rebellion.

"After the morning meal you will go to work with your team. You will each be assigned to a different team based on your skills and the needs of the village when you arrive. On Ollan your mid-day meal, if you choose to have one, is made and eaten on your own. In most cases you are allowed to partake in this meal and pursue other interests after the mid day bell. There are two bells signifying the late meal. The first bell calls those responsible for preparing the meal to the hall. The second bell calls all others to the hall. After the late meal you are to return to your hut." The man looked around the room to see if his listeners comprehended.

"You will have time while you are here to learn to respond to the bells. Once on Ollan, you will be expected to conceive a child within three cycles. If conception has not occurred by then you will be brought back here. If you have not exhausted your mating opportunities, you will be given a new mate. If you have never conceived a child that survives until it leaves the breast then you are limited to two mates. Once you have produced a child and it is no longer on the breast, you and your mate may remain together and continue to produce children or you may choose to separate and return here to find new mates. After you have produced five children for the common good then you will be allowed to keep the next two children to raise yourself to become future breeders. You will also have earned a spot here, serving and training future breeders, when you are done producing children."

"Today is the second of the seven rotations so you have five more rotations to copulate with your mate and earn a trip Ollan on the next transport. So that you get used to the Ollan schedule, you will spend your mornings exercising. You will be given an opportunity to clean yourselves before the mid day meal. After the mid day meal you will be allowed to recreate in this room or your private rooms. You will gather for the evening meal and then retire to your rooms." The man nodded to three men standing off to the side. They moved to stand in front of the crowd.

"We begin your routine now. Please stand and follow the directions given." Everyone in the room stood and began stretching as the three men in front were demonstrating. The exercising was a bit more strenuous then what they had done earlier but not tough on the SGC trained folks. The women were allowed to shower and change clothes before the men. Sam, Rania, and Nynan were waiting for Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c when they returned clean and refreshed. They didn't have long to wait for lunch to be served. It was a light meal of fruit, cheese, and bread. They sat at what was now their usual table and in their usual arrangement.

Daniel was making real progress translating Nynans language and they were holding what resembled a conversation. Rania seemed very taken with Teal'c and eventually convince him to go back to their room to spend time together. Sam and Jack walked around the room looking for any weaknesses.

"She is not your mate. Separate and find your mate." The guard got in Jack's face and scowled.

"Sorry, we're just friends." Jack took a step away from Sam.

"You heard my directions. Now follow them." He reached down for the stick hanging off his belt. Jack stepped back and Sam followed. They found Nynan and Daniel and told them what had occurred. The four of them went back to Jack and Nynan room. Daniel and Sam spent an hour teaching Nynan English while Jack annoyed them. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around, arms linked with their respective mate, checking out the parts of the facility to which they had access.

The dinner bell rang so they made their way back to the room where they had exercised during the morning. Teal'c and Rania had returned. They barely had time to greet each other before the second bell rang. They found their table and began eating.

"Did you find anything useful this afternoon, O'Neill?"

"Nothing that will help us I'm afraid." Rania shook her head.

"I have already told you to stop this talk. I have found Teal'c an enjoyable mate and I want him to return with me to Ollan, but this kind of talk will ruin everything. Accept your place and do your duty." Her face hardened.

"No offense Rania but we're use to freedom and we aren't willing to give it up easily." Sam stared into Rania's eyes. "Don't you miss freedom?" She shook her head. 

"This is the life I know and the life I love."

"You were born here." Daniel's eyes widened.

"My parents were breeders if that is what you are asking. I was raised on Lugow until I reached breeding age. After finding my mate here, I went with him to Ollan. It is a good life and I have an interest in continuing it." She stood and left the room.

"I apologize. Rania does not understand anything beyond this life, but she is curious and in time she will come to value freedom." Teal'c stood and followed his mate.

"I think when we make it out of here we'll be taking her with us."

"And Nynan too, sir." Jack looked at her confused. "She and I become friends even before she was chosen as your mate. I'd hate to think what they'd do to her if we left her behind." Jack nodded his consent.

The week flew by. The seven days were up. After breakfast on the eighth day they entered the exercise room like usual, but there were different men standing at the front of the room. They were instructed to sit on their knees with their ankles crossed. 

The eight men wandering the room stopping in front of couples and checking their pads. Each couple was either being led out the door or forced to sit back down on their knees. Teal'c and Rynia were one of the couples that left.

"Those who have left this room are going to Ollan. Those of you left behind have chosen to go through the training process again with a different mate or you have not fulfilled your obligation." As the men went through the room consulting their handheld monitors they either separated the males and females into two groups or they sent one or both of the people to a third group collecting up front. Some of the women sent up front began to sob. The group of men and the group of women were instructed to sit. Jack checked to be sure Daniel was with him and Sam was with the group of all females.

The third group, which was a mixed sex group, huddled together near the front of the room. The guards forcibly pushed them down to the ground.

"For those of you who will be entering the mate selection process for the second time it is necessary for you to witness what happens to those who have never participated in the conception of a successful birth and fail to copulate with their second mate." The man waved to the guards. Four guards moved towards the group. Three of them grabbed women and one grabbed a male. They dragged the prisoners up by the hair and placed the torture sticks against their heads. They screamed in agony and tried to get away but it was useless. After over two minutes the screaming stopped. The sticks were left pressed against their heads until they died. Sam locked eyes with Jack. Daniel grabbed Jack's arm. The scene was repeated numerous times until the entire third group lay dead on the floor.

"If you do not wish to be up here after the next mating round, I suggest you take your obligation more seriously." The guards forced the remaining prisoners into two small cells, separated by sex, in a room they had never entered before. They were left in those cells for two days. They were fed and given water while they waited but none of the guards would answer any questions. 

On the third day after the others had left for Ollan, they were escorted to the showers and given fresh clothing. They were allowed to bath every other day until the day they were led back into the large room where this journey had started. When they entered the room they saw the rows of men and women waiting to be placed with their mates. They assumed the standard kneeling position and waited.

Sam and Jack were placed together. Daniel and Nynan were just a few couples behind them in line. They stared straight ahead as they were led to their rooms, ignoring the screams of those not deemed worthy. This time their rooms were in a smaller area of the building, separate from the newest prisoners. Their meals were served to them in a smaller room.

"I guess they don't want us telling all the new kids what will happen if they don't play by the rules." Jack grimaced as the images from the week before replayed in his mind. Nynan clung to Daniel and shook.

"I suppose Teal'c and Rynia..."

"Well duh, Daniel. That's why they're not here enjoying this lovely meal with us and the other rejects." Sam got up and went to a neighboring table to get some more to drink.

"Sam and I just couldn't. I mean she's like my sister! What did they expect? What about..." Daniel glanced at Nynan.

"She's young enough to be my daughter for crying out loud." Daniel nodded.

"So what do we do now?"

"Jacob knows where we are. Assuming he was sold to the Tok'ra we can expect a rescue mission any day."

"And if Jacob didn't get sold to the Tok'ra?" Jack glanced over at Sam who was returning to the table.

"We'll make do." Daniel didn't know what Jack meant but he didn't want to ask in front of Sam. Dinner quickly ended and the guards directed them back to their rooms. These rooms were in a different part of the building but the decorator was obviously the same.

Sam had gotten accustomed to the short dresses with no underwear or breast support while she was with Daniel. For some reason the same kind of outfit felt completely wrong all over again now that she was trapped with General O'Neill. Jack seemed ill at ease also. Sam did her usual getting ready for bed routine. She got into bed and turned her back so Jack could have some privacy. Everything grew quiet in the room but Jack hadn't yet gotten into bed. Sam sat up and looked for him. He was scrunched up on the floor between the sink and the bed.

"Sir, there's not enough room for you down there."

"I'll make do."

"No, sir. That isn't going to help the situation. Daniel and I did fine sleeping together in a bed the same size."

"I'm not Daniel."

"Sir, don't be ridiculous. You have to be well rested if we are going to find a way out of this." Jack looked at the sincerity on her face and climbed into the bed. He also slept on top of the sheet.

"Is the top of the sheet trick a guy thing?"

"Huh?" Jack looked over his shoulder.

"Daniel slept on top of the sheet also."

"Oh, yeah it's a guy thing. At some point in every guy's history he's been forced to share a bed with another guy. This raises big alarms with us so one of us sleeps on top of the sheet, so we can testify that we didn't touch each other."

"So mature."

"You have to understand the sheet thing is a move of desperation. A straight grown man would rather sleep on the floor or even the bath tub then share a bed with another grown man."

"You've got to be kidding?" Sam sat up and looked over at him.

"Would I kid about sleeping with another man?"

"Then this means you and Daniel find sleeping with me as off putting as sleeping with another man?" Sam's face fell a little but the sparkle of humor stayed in her eyes.

"Well no, I mean we just learn one way of dealing with situations where we have to share a bed with a person that we aren't suppose to touch and we revert to form whenever that situation arises." Sam lay back down.

"I'll accept that answer...this time." They both slept fitfully as they tried to avoid all contact. The bells announcing the morning meal rang too early. Jack was the first one out of bed. He sat on the edge and rubbed his face. Sam rolled over and looked up at him. The flimsy pants he was forced to wear did nothing to hide his morning issue. Sam looked away and rolled back over.

"Ah, hell." Jack stood up and moved over to the toilet.

"It's alright, sir. I have an older brother. I understand the morning routine. It happened to Daniel too. You should have seen how red his face got."

"Discussing this, especially as it relates to Daniel, is not helping me go."

"Shutting up, sir." They finished getting ready, giving each other as much space and privacy as possible. When the third bell rang their door opened. They went to the breakfast room and joined Daniel and Nynan. After breakfast came the exercise, in a smaller room then last time. After they exercised, they showered and changed clothes. After the mid-day meal, Daniel and Nynan worked on their language skills while Jack and Sam cased the joint.

"It looks secure, sir."

"I agree." After several passes through all the rooms available to them, they made their way back to Daniel and Nynan.

"Find anything, Jack?"

"Nothing useful." Jack slid down the wall and sat beside Daniel. Sam and Nynan went to use the ladies room.

"I think we have to get to Ollan and reunite with Teal'c before we can get out of this." Jack scowled and rubbed his face with both hands as Daniel spoke.

"I know that logically makes sense..."

"But that means you and Sam would have to..."

"Yeah. So would you and Nynan."

"I know. The age difference between her and I is significant but she's definitely too old to be my daughter." Jack grinned.

"Does that mean it's possible?"

"If that's our way out of here then it's possible. Nynan understands what's happening and she doesn't want to be standing in front of the crowd next week." Jack nodded.

"None of us do." He watched as Sam and Nynan reentered the room and moved in their direction. The evening meal was subdued. No one had much to say. The door automatically closed behind them after they entered their room.

"You seemed to be thinking a lot tonight, sir."

"Trying to think of a way out of here."

"We have to get to Teal'c." Jack looked at her.

"I know."

"The only way to do that is to earn a trip to Ollan."

"Unless your Dad comes through at the last minute. He could whisk us away to pick up T and head home."

"It's possible but I think we need another plan, just in case." Sam stood up and put her hands on his forearms. "We can do this."

"Not yet. Let's give it more time."

"Sir."

"No! Not yet. We'll know when we've run out of options." Sam nodded. She mechanically got ready for bed and waited for him with her back turned towards the room. Neither spoke as the lights dimmed and they went to sleep. The next two days preceded in much the same manner.

"Morning campers." Daniel looked up at Jack as he pulled out his chair. Sam followed him towards her seat. Nynan kept her eyes on her plate as she ate. Jack watched her and looked at Daniel. Daniel blushed.

"Good, at least you guys'll get out of here." Sam's eyes widened and then she gave Daniel a small smile.

"I really think I could learn to love her." The look on his face reminded Jack of when he met Sha're. "My start as a married man on Abydos wasn't much different." Daniel shrugged.

"True." Jack nodded. Sam reached out and squeezed Nynans hand. Nynan smiled at Sam and blushed. After the midday meal, Nynan and Daniel went back to their room to 'work on their communication.' Jack and Sam smiled. Sam decided she would have to confront Jack again tonight after dinner. There were only two days left after tonight before they would either go to Ollan or not.

Sam got ready for bed like usual and climbed in with her back to Jack. As he climbed in beside her, he realized he couldn't find the sheet. Sam rolled over in his direction.

"It's time."

"Time?" Jack's breathing hitched.

"You know what I mean. We can't keep putting this off."

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Sam laid an arm across Jack's chest so he wouldn't get out of bed. He felt her breast touching his arm and realized she had somehow gotten naked with his noticing.

"I clearly remember you saying you'd rather die then lose me." Jack covered his face with his free hand.

"Yeah."

"Still mean it?" Jack lay still as her hand moved across his chest.

"Yeah."

"Then we do this or I die. If you'd rather see me dead then have sex with me I'll roll over and we can forget this whole thing. But if you really will do whatever is necessary to keep me alive then we need to do this...tonight." Sam reached up and cupped his face. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned down to kiss him. He didn't respond at first but slowly she felt his lips moving.

"We can forget where we are and why we're doing this. We can draw on all those feelings we've kept closed up for so long." Sam kissed him again and he responded. She laid back and pulled him over her. His arms crept around her waist. They kissed for several minutes. Jack pulled back and looked at her face.

"This is wrong." He lowered his head into the crook of her neck.

"In some ways yes but in others it's not." She lifted his head and kissed him again. She searched for his hand and when she found it, she pulled it up to her breast. His fingers lay there without moving. She gripped his hand and forced him to knead her breast. When she let go, he kept up the motion. She smiled at him as their kiss broke.

"Yes, we can." It became her mantra and she repeated it often. She would say it whenever she felt him retreating. The elastic-like waist of his pants allowed her easy access to his groin. He moaned as her hand began stroking his erection. She used her feet to push his pants down his legs and past his feet. Once his pants were off, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close. His groin rested on hers and she could feel his erection pushing against her. His lips were teasing her breast and she knew she was wet enough to proceed. She wanted to finish before he changed his mind. She reached down and placed him at her entrance.

He looked up into her eyes, asking for permission. All she had to say was yes and she felt him enter her. Her back arched and she lifted her legs to give him more room. He pushed in as far as possible and slowly drew out.

"Amazing." It was the only word he uttered as he slid in and out of her body. Her hands caressed his back and his sides. Occasionally she would pass her thumbnails over his nipples and listen to him gasp. He was close and she knew it. She pulled her head up and kissed his neck. He stilled within her as he orgasmed. She held him close.

"Oh, hell...I meant to...I mean I didn't mean to...I mean not inside you...ah, hell." Jack rolled off her and lay with his back to her.

Sam lay staring at the ceiling. She was overwhelmed by anger and humiliation; anger that they had been put in this position and humiliation at having to be the instigator. Tears slid down the sides of her face but she didn't sob or sniffle. She knew if he heard her, he would misinterpret her tears. She pulled the bedspread over her bare chest and gripped it tightly as she felt his essence drip from her. 

She turned her head. She reached a hand out and touched his back between his shoulder blades. He stiffened and she pulled her hand back as if she had touched a hot stove. The sight of his back and his reaction increased her anger. He couldn't even look at her. Her humiliation overwhelmed her and she turned her head back towards the ceiling. The sounds of other couples 'fulfilling their obligation' filtered through the window in the door. Sam couldn't let it end like this; it would make the morning too tough. 

Sam rolled over onto her side and slid close to him. Her chest and stomach were pressed against his body. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hips. Her hand slid across his chest. She felt him stiffen under her caress. She propped her head up so it was above his neck. Her lips were next to his ear.

"I won't let you shut me out." Her arm tightened across his chest. "I can't do this alone. I need you." One tear ran across the bridge of her nose and dropped onto his neck. The feel of her body frightened him but the contact of that tear with his skin broke the shield he had erected. He laced his fingers with hers on his chest. He lifted her hand. She was afraid he was trying to remove her but instead he twisted his body and turned towards her, pushing her flat against the bed.

Both of his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. He laid his head on her chest between her collarbones, so his hair tickled her chin. Their legs were tangled together. Her upper arms lay on his shoulders and her hands threaded through his hair.

"Better?" His breath touched her bare breasts, making her breathing hitch.

"Yes, thank-you."

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight..."

"Jack. It's Jack now."

"Goodnight, Jack." Sam smiled a tight small smile and pulled the blanket up to Jack's shoulders. He shifted a little to get comfortable and then they fell asleep, naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

The first bell rang. Sam shifted to get blood flowing back into a few places where Jack's weight had been pressing into her during the night.

"I never thought I'd get to say this to you but...you're soft." Sam punched Jack in the arm, not too hard but enough to let him know he wasn't funny.

"Don't get me wrong. I could learn to appreciate this side of you." Jack lifted his head and grinned at her. She ran her hand up his arm to his face and into his hair. Her eyes roamed over his features as her hand moved. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Are you ok?" Jack looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah." They both knew they were lying but neither wanted to call the other on it. The second bell rang.

"I guess we need to get ready for breakfast." He lifted himself off her. The sudden cold and the loss of his weight disappointed her. He got out of bed and looked for the pants trapped in the sheets at the bottom of the bed. She sat up, still gripping the sheet to her chest. Her dress was under the bed where she had stealthily dropped it after removing it last night. Jack bent down and threw it back at her.

"Thanks." She put the dress on and made her way to the toilet. He kept his back to her as he put on his pants and tunic. She used the sink to wash her face and clean her teeth while he used the toilet. They were ready to leave when the third bell rang. They left together and walked side by side. Nynan and Daniel were waiting for them. They ate in silence. Daniel tried several times to get a conversation started but neither Sam nor Jack were willing to maintain their halves of the conversation. Daniel figured only one thing could have led to this level of uncomfortableness between the friends. After they finished their morning exercises and the women left for the showers Daniel cornered Jack.

"I would have thought you'd have been happier about this." Jack scowled at Daniel.

"Happy about what?" Jack questioned.

"About sleeping with Sam. The undercurrents have been there for years." Jack's lips curled and he snarled.

"I'm supposed to be happy I had to rape by second in command, my colleague, my friend." Daniel flinched at the word rape and backed away from Jack.

"You didn't..."

"What else would you call it, Daniel? Do you honestly believe we would've done this if it hadn't been forced upon us? Forced sex is rape Daniel. Don't try to make this sound romantic because it isn't. Romance involves dinner at a nice restaurant, dancing, stars, silk sheets, and such...not metal bars and threats of death." Jack waved his hands in the air as he ranted. Daniel nodded as he finished.

"I guess I didn't see it that way when Nynan and I were..."

"Well good for you." Jack's hands were fists as they were led to the showers. Daniel didn't try talking to him again. He knew only one person had any hope of fixing this and he wasn't that person. 


	2. Ollan

I had to cut a bit to stay R and not go NC-17. The full version can be found at heliopolis 2

Last time:

"I'm supposed to be happy I had to rape by second in command, my colleague, my friend." Daniel flinched at the word rape and backed away from Jack.

"You didn't..."

"What else would you call it, Daniel? Do you honestly believe we would've done this if it hadn't been forced upon us? Forced sex is rape Daniel. Don't try to make this sound romantic because it isn't. Romance involves dinner at a nice restaurant, dancing, stars, silk sheets, and such...not metal bars and threats of death." Jack waved his hands in the air as he ranted. Daniel nodded as he finished.

"I guess I didn't see it that way when Nynan and I were..."

"Well good for you." Jack's hands were fists as they were led to the showers. Daniel didn't try talking to him again. He knew only one person had any hope of fixing this and he wasn't that person. 

The midday meal was more uncomfortable then breakfast, because even Daniel had nothing to say. Nynan occasionally put her hand on Daniel's leg, seeking and giving reassurance. After they finished eating, Jack walked the perimeter while Daniel sat with Sam and Nynan. Sam was impressed with Nynan's grasp of English.

"Jack seems pretty upset today." Daniel looked at Sam while Nynan tried to watch them both.

"I know."

"I tried to talk to him while you two were getting bathed." Sam winced.

"I doubt that went well."

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Sort of." Daniel pulled at the hem of his tunic.

"What's going through his head?" Sam bent low so she could catch Daniel's eyes.

"He feels like he raped you." Sam sucked in a breath and sat back. She closed her eyes.

"Of course he would."

"Now that he's explained it I can see he's right." Daniel glanced at Nynan. Sam looked at her also.

"In a way he is, but I think if you and Nynan really talk you'll find out she doesn't see it that way." Daniel's eyes locked with Nynans and she nodded. She scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and linked her fingers with his. Sam stood and left them to talk. She followed Jack's usual path hoping to find him brooding somewhere along the way. She found him kicking a wall near the showers.

"Is that helping?" Jack stopped moving but kept his back to her. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Not really."

"Then let me."

"Let you what?" Jack's laid his arms across hers.

"Make it better." Sam kissed his neck. "I know this isn't the way I pictured it, but now that we're here we can do with it what we want."

"It isn't that easy."

"It can be if we decide to let it be." He let go of her hands and turned to face her as she spoke. "I blackmailed you with my life last night. It's my fault. If anyone should be carrying any guilt, it should be me. I raped you." Sam's words ended in a whisper. She hung her head. Jack reached up and caressed her cheek.

"That's what makes this hard. Part of me was so happy last night. I've wanted to be able to that with you for so long that part of me was thrilled."

"So that's what's really bothering you. You enjoyed it?" He refused to make eye contact but his grip on her waist tightened. "So did I." He looked up. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. "Don't look so shocked. I begged you for it, moaned often, and encouraged you even more."

"I thought it was an act."

"No act. I'll admit I wish it could have been under different circumstances but now that we're there I have no interest in going back." Her hands spread his tunic and she played with his chest hair. He sucked in a breath. His fingers gripped her harder.

"So what do you have interest in?" Jack gave her a predatory grin.

"You." She leaned up and kissed him.

"How long before dinner?"

"I'm not sure, but just in case maybe we should wait until tonight, so we aren't interrupted." Her hands continued to move across his chest.

"That's not helping me agree to wait." He growled as he shifted his weight so he could pull her closer. She giggled and wound her hands around his neck. He kissed her hard. His tongue invaded her mouth and she sucked on it, making him groan. He pulled back as she rubbed her groin against his.

"No teasing!"

"It isn't teasing as long as I'm willing to follow through." Her grin was seductive and shook him to the core.

"But for now we need to find something less exciting to do until dinner." Sam nodded and pulled back. Jack didn't let her get too far away. He put his arm around her waist and they began walking back towards the exercise room. 

"Are you sure you'll be calm enough by the time we get back?" Sam giggled.

"If I'm not I'll make you stand in front of me." He squeezed her waist making her giggle more. His guilt was still present but he was able to hide it away for her sake, as she had done for him. They both knew this would help convince their captors that they were ready for Ollan. Jack and Sam were more animated for dinner but now Daniel seemed depressed.

"I'm sorry I laid into you earlier today, Daniel." Jack took another fork full of food after he spoke. Daniel stirred his food on his plate.

"It's ok. You were right."

"No he wasn't, not the way you think he was." Sam glanced at Nynan. "She really cares for you Daniel. I think you care for her also. Stop being so preoccupied with why you started this relationship." Nynan took Daniel's hand smiled as Sam spoke.

"I care for Daniel, very much. I want be yours." Nynan kissed his hand and smiled. Daniel couldn't help smiling back.

"But don't you hate me for what I did to you?"

"You save me and care for me. I care for you. We are together." Daniel locked eyes with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Listen to her, Daniel." Jack shook his fork in Daniel's direction. "Smart women make a lot of sense. Sometimes we men just have to be forced to listen." Jack glanced in Sam's direction and grinned. Sam returned his grin before looking back at Daniel and Nynan. "Go with the flow and stop thinking so much. You were happy together before I opened my big mouth. I can't believe you still listen to me when I'm in one of my moods."

"Yeah, you'd have thought I woulda learned by now." Jack flipped a pea like vegetable towards Daniel. All four of them laughed. Until tonight Jack had always thought dinner went too quickly, but tonight he didn't think they'd ever be let back into their rooms. Sam walked several paces ahead of him as they finally made their way down the hall towards their room. She had a sassy sway to her hips that had him quickening his pace.

He grabbed her from behind as soon as they entered the room. He pulled her against him and she wiggled her ass. His hands ran down from her waist to her hips and then to her thighs.

"You're already wet." Jack's hands were on the inside of her thighs and moving up.

"You're already hard." She slid her ass up and down his hard length. He growled as she moaned. He lifted the flimsy dress over her head making sure to touch her nipples. She spun in his arms and pushed the tunic off his shoulders.

"Maybe we should take it slow, really learn about each other." His eyes roamed across her body as he spoke.

"That sounds nice." She pushed him back onto the bed and reached for the waist of his pants. "But I can't wait that long right now." She pulled his pants off and threw them behind her. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. He reached up and put his hands on her hips. She braced herself with her hands against the bed on either side of his face and leaned down for a long hot kiss that Jack reciprocated. She pulled back and put all of her weight on her knees, leaving her hands free.

She was working herself toward completion using his body and he didn't mind. She quickly crashed over the edge. She stopped moving and panted as she rode the wave. He was smiling at her when she opened her eyes.

"Man, you needed it bad."

"I've never been like that before. Sorry." He grinned at her blush.

"I'm not." He pulled her down into a deep kiss and rolled. "My turn." She smiled as he lifted himself above her. He reached down and pulled her knee up. He wasn't far from the edge when she'd crashed so he knew it wouldn't take long. She flicked his nipples with her nails and sucked on his neck. He orgasmed with a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow."

"Wow to you woman. I've never had anyone take control and do such a thorough job." Sam grinned.

"If you'd ever seen my performance reviews you'd know I always do a thorough job." Jack stiffened slightly at her words and she mentally kicked herself for bringing up work. "Sorry." She rubbed his shoulders.

He rolled over and brought her with him. She lay with her head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his stomach, and a leg over his groin.

"We still have time for your nice and slow idea." Sam's fingers caressed his chest.

"I'm an old man. What exactly are you expecting of me?" One of his arms was wrapped around her and his hand was on her ass. 

"I think you have a lot of surprises in store for me." Sam nibbled his ear and licked the side of his neck. He turned onto his side so he was facing her. Theirs eyes locked as they began to caress each other. The next hour and a half was spent exploring with hands and lips as they learned about each other as lovers. Jack surprised himself by being ready to finish their exploration as she had requested. They kept their eyes open and watched the emotions that ran across their faces.

Sam was the first to orgasm. Her face reddened as her hands gripped his arms. He smiled as he watched her pleasure. He stayed slow as he moved within her. She met his movements in the same slow manner, drawing out their pleasure. This is what she'd always wanted with him, even if the setting was wrong. His completion was only seven long slow thrusts behind hers. He held her close as he finished. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat as they pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

Breakfast the next morning was a subdued affair because everyone in the room knew it was the day of selection. Jack and Sam both wished there was time for a shower before the selection but as soon as the meal was over, they were lined up and led into the larger exercise room they remembered from the previous time. Other couples were already kneeling in neat rows.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Nynan took their places. Jack was nervous. He knew all four of them had done as ordered but he also knew that somebody had to be sacrificed so the next group would understand the consequences of inaction. If everyone had complied then the patsies destined to be killed before the morning ended would have to be randomly picked. Jack reached out for Sam's hand, as much for himself as for her. Jack could see Daniel's thumb rubbing the back of Nynan's hand as the guards paced the rows.

Daniel and Nynan were quickly chosen to stand in the outgoing line. Sam and Jack were still kneeling and trying not to look at the people who were forced back down to kneeling after being examined. They had gotten to know a few of those people and they hated to think about what was going to happen to them. One of the men organizing the prisoners stopped in front of them. He reached out and pulled Sam up by her hair. Jack jerked his head up to watch. The man looked down at Jack and then towards the front of the room at one of the other examiners.

Jack jumped up and grabbed Sam. He pulled her close. One of his hands was on the back of her head and he pushed her face into his shoulder. Nynan stepped in front of Daniel and kept her hand on him to stop him from interfering. Jack used his eyes to plead with the man. The man looked at his pad and back at Jack. Sam turned her head so she could see the man. Her arms went around Jack. The man moved his head in the direction of the door leading out of the room. Jack and Sam were the last couple placed in the group by the door. They were led to the showers and given a fresh set of clothes.

As they got out of the showers, they could hear the screams from down the long hall. They were quickly escorted to a ship. They were locked in a large cell and left alone. Daniel and Nynan made their way over to Jack and Sam.

"Was that as close as I thought?" Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, a classic nervous movement for him.

"Yeah, danny-boy, I think it was." Jack tightened his grip around Sam's waist. She didn't mind and she encouraged him by slipping her arm up his chest and around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. Daniel smiled. "What?"

"You guys look good together." Sam blushed and turned her face into Jack's chest. Jack scowled but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, we do." Jack hugged Sam and Daniel smiled wider.

The trip to Ollan took three days. They were fed and given water on a regular basis. There were toilet facilities in the cells but they weren't given a chance to shower or a change clothes. The sheer number of people in the cell and the lack of privacy kept most of the couples from pursuing any frisky activity, including Jack, Sam, Nynan, and Daniel.

The landing on Ollan was uneventful. The sun was high in the sky as they were led from the ship. Numerous villagers, including Teal'c and Rania, were watching as the newest members of the community stood blinking in the sun. Many of the villagers dispersed after they had a chance to see the new comers. Each couple was assigned another couple as a mentor and led to a new home. Sam and Jack were introduced to Jem and Tug, their mentors, before being taken to their new home.

Their new home was a one level wood cabin that, from the outside, reminded Jack of his cabin back home. The bedroom took up most of the house and was much larger then their old cell. The prominent feature of the room was a large bed. There was also a dresser filled with clothes and personal items. Still no underwear Sam noticed but there were things that could pass as sandals. The bath was almost as big as the bedroom with a large tub that was obviously designed to fit two people. There was one sink and a counter. Sam tried the sink and was glad to find hot water. The kitchen was small and it connected to a tiny dining alcove with a small table and two chairs. There was a bench and a cradle near the fireplace, the sole source of heat for the house. It was still warm out so a fire wasn't necessary.

The dinner bells rang not long after they were settled. Jem and Tug told them they would be assigned to work teams later in the week, after they had an opportunity to see the jobs available and have their skills evaluated. They agreed to meet in the morning and accompany their mentors to their jobs. When they got to the dining hall, they saw Teal'c and Rania were already sitting with Daniel and Nynan. They made their way over and sat with them.

"It is good to see you both again."

"You too T." Jack patted his back and Sam gave him a hug before she sat down.

"I was concerned after a full cycle passed that you had ended up at another breeding village."

"They usually clean one village and then rebuild it. Our cleaning was only a few cycles ago so we are in a period of rebuilding." All eyes were focused on Rania.

"Cleaning? As in killing people?" She nodded in response to Daniel's question.

"Only those who are not producing on schedule." She acted as if it was no big deal to discuss death casually.

"How often does this occur?" SG-1 saw Jack enter his military mode as he began evaluating the security of their situation. Rania paused her eating and looked up at the ceiling as she thought.

"I would say it happens every three orbitals or so." Rania nodded as she agreed with herself.

"Orbital?" Jack squinted in confusion.

"Years, Jack. She means years." Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose as Nynan reached out for his arm.

"We not safe?" Nynan looked at Daniel.

"We are for now." Daniel smiled at her soothingly.

"As long as we play by their rules." Jack scowled. Dinner ended. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Nynan stayed to talk. Rania went back to her home.

"Have you found a way off this rock yet, Teal'c?" Jack got straight to the point once the other villagers left.

"No, O'Neill. We must report to meals every morning and night or your mate or mentors will be tortured or killed. The mornings are filled with work, which leaves little time to explore. The guards, although less numerous then the villagers are well armed and remain separated from the village. They rarely intrude."

"Alright then. Keep your ears and eyes open and let's plan to meet every evening after dinner to talk." Jack gave orders as if he was home.

"I do not think that would be wise. We are expected to return to our domiciles directly after dinner. If we meet like this often, there will be unpleasant talk and possible consequences. It would be safer to meet for a midday meal." Jack pondered Teal'c's words.

"Ok then, we'll meet at my place tomorrow but bring your own lunch cause we haven't gotten moved in yet." Jack's declaration was met with nods. They cleared out of the hall before the guards arrived to convince them to leave. Jack put his arm around Sam's waist as his eyes roamed around the square. He closed the door behind them as secured it with a chair since there were no locks. Sam went straight to the bath. Jack could hear the water running. He peeked into the room and saw her naked back as she leaned over the tub checking the temperature of the water.

His breath hitched at the sight of her luscious round ass cheeks and long legs. She felt him behind her so she bent a little lower, really sticking her ass high in the air. He felt his groin leap to attention but he didn't want to disturb her bath or make her uncomfortable.

"Are you planning to watch or join?" He smiled at her question. He should have realized he couldn't sneak up on her.

"Do you have a preference?" She walked over to him and pulled him by the waist of his pants towards the tub.

"Absolutely." She kissed him and ran her tongue over his lips as she pushed his pants down.

"I never knew you were so insatiable." He grinned as her eyes narrowed.

"I was celibate for too many years. I have a lot of built up need."

"Lucky me." Jack ran his hands along her body as she played with his chest hair. Sam pushed him back and stepped into the tub of steaming water. He stared at her glistening skin. He stepped out of his pants and joined her in the tub. It felt like a hot tub without the jets.

Jack leaned back against the side of the tub. Sam turned so her back was towards him and scooted between his legs. His arms came around her and held her tight. He nibbled her ear and neck as his hands played with her. Sam's head fell back, giving him more access to her neck, as she moaned in pleasure. Sam's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and her breathing became ragged. She bucked in his arms but he held her tight. 

"I want to know I can bring you over the edge. I want the power to please you." He knew his words, his desires, whispered in her ear were bringing her closer to the edge. Her legs tightened around his hand and she rode the wave of pleasure as he watched. He let her lay there, exhausted and satisfied, even as his body demanded attention.

"That was amazing, Jack. Good thing it's a secret back home. If the rest of the women on Earth had any idea you could that I'd have to fight hard for you."

"I'm yours. You'll never have to fight for me." Sam turned to look at Jack. They both wore serious faces. She looked deep into his eyes and saw the shared love of which they had yet to speak. She kissed him gently and turned to face him. She straddled his lap and pressed her body against him.

"Here or in our new bed?"

"I don't think I could make it that far." Water splashed out of the tub and neither of them cared. Jack held on for dear life and moaned loudly when he came. Sam didn't stop at the sound of his release until she reached her second orgasm of the night. Sam collapsed on Jack. He rubbed her back and shoulders while he relaxed and grinned.

"Damn but that was fantastic. I could die happy this way." Sam kissed his neck.

"You're more fun alive." Jack poked her in the ribs. Sam handed him some soap as she giggled. They lathered each other, rinsed, toweled off, and climbed into bed naked. They spooned for a while and then drifted apart during the night. The cool air invaded the house during the night and they migrated back to each other before the first bell rang.

Sam spent the morning in the sewing room with her mentor, Jem. Sam was all thumbs when it came to sewing and everything she did had to be redone. Sam tried to explain the concept of a bra but the other women quickly told her they would not make anything unsanctioned. Jem told her they would search for another job for her. Jack spent the morning working on house construction with Tug. He not only was great at it but he taught the other men several new techniques. He was a big hit immediately. Daniel was assigned to work in the barns with the livestock. Teal'c worked as a guard. Although most of the guards came from the military associated with the breeding centers a few of the breeders themselves, like Teal'c, were asked to bring gossip and other intel to the main guards while making the villages feel more comfortable.

The next day Sam was assigned to help fix the morning meal. Sam cooked slightly better then she sewed but the other women found her to be in the way. She set the table, incorrectly, and tried to not mess up anything. 

"Morning, beautiful." Jack whispered in her ear as he sat beside her. "Did you fix any of this?"

"Not even one morsel. Maybe tomorrow they'll let me cut up some of the fruit, if I can stay out of their way."

"Sounds like you could swipe a knife." Jack leaned close to her ear as others sat close to them on the long bench.

"They're counted after every meal."

"Oh." Jack's face lit up as Teal'c and Daniel sat down across from them. Rania was holding onto Teal'c's arm and Nynan sat close to Daniel. After breakfast Sam and Nynan, who was also assigned to morning cooking detail, wandered around the village. They visited Daniel and Jack but were quickly shooed off by the other men.

Sam hated getting up with the first bell. She usually woke close to Jack and naked, a strangely comfortable combination. She rarely went to bed naked but the darn dresses she was given to wear would bunch up at night and she'd take them off in a sleepy haze to get more comfortable. She noticed Jack rarely wore a tunic to bed and half the time his pants were gone by morning. She'd have preferred to lay with him in the morning rather then get up and try to stay out of the way in the kitchen.

On her fifth morning of kitchen detail, everything changed for Sam. One woman, who was reaching for a cutting board, accidentally stabbed another woman who had spun around to pull a bowl off a shelf. There was screaming and panic as blood dripped on the floor. Most of the women moved back and stared at the bleeding woman. Sam jumped into action. She used a dishtowel to apply pressure to the wound on the woman left arm. As the bleeding slowed, Sam washed the wound with soap and clean water. She taped the wound shut and wrapped clean linen around her arm. The other women were so amazed that breakfast wasn't ready when the bell rang.

As the other villagers gathered, expecting breakfast, news of Sam's skill spread. The village healer asked to speak with her after breakfast. Sam was pleased and shocked to be offered a new job, apprentice healer. Sam and Nynan took their usual morning stroll before returning to prepare lunch for the guys.

"You're actions this morning were heroic."

"Not really, it was training. I was taught how to react to those kinds of situations."

"Your world must be amazing."

"I think so."

"Daniel says he will take me with him when you leave." Sam smiled.

"No doubt about it. He's attached to you and I think you're good for him." Nynan linked arms with Sam and smiled as they walked towards Daniel and Nynan's home.

Daniel was the first one to get home for lunch. Nynan immediately sent him out to rinse off. She brought out another jug of water for Jack as he arrived sweaty from a morning of building. Teal'c and Rania were the last to arrive and they came together. Sam thought Rania was too possessive but Teal'c didn't seem to mind and Jack warned her to stay out of it. Sam bit her tongue because she knew she hadn't worked hard to get to know Rania. They all found places to sit and ate the fruit, cheese, and bread that were available for lunch.

"Sam and I have been exploring the lands around the village. So far we haven't found anything helpful. Has anyone else seen anything like another village, a ship, or a gate?" Jack took a bite from a yellow, round, juicy fruit as he finished speaking. Heads around the room shook negative.

"I have listened closely to the other guards. There have not been any visitors to this village except those that come from the breeding centers by ship. They believe we are alone on this planet."

"It could be they just haven't ventured very far." Jack's words were a bit garbled by the fruit but everyone understood him. Rania made her displeasure with the conversation known by her stiff body language and grunts. "So Rania, how often can we expect visits?" Rania narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Ships will continue to arrive until the village is back to full capacity. Then they will return every three cycles to check our progress."

"What are you thinking Jack?" Daniel watched Jack ponder.

"Those ships may be the only way off. We need to check our other options first. If we eliminate everything else we'll have to plan a way to take a ship."

"This talk is foolish and will only lead to trouble." Rania stood and looked at Teal'c. "I will see you at home." She walked out of the house.

"I am sorry but Rania does not yet understand freedom. I will continue to work with her but it might be best if we did not include her in these conversations for now." Teal'c rose to follow her.

"Agreed, see ya' T buddy." Teal'c bowed and left the house to follow Rania. He needed to be sure she wasn't going to tell anyone about this conversation. Although he knew she cared for him, he did not yet trust her. Sam and Jack laid out expedition plans with Daniel. They separated the regions surrounding the village into quadrants and decided how they would explore each, only during the afternoon breaks. Everything had to be well planned because if they were late for the evening meal their mentors or friends would be punished.

After dinner, everyone retired to his or her home like usual. There was a chill in the air so Jack built a small fire. He sat with Sam on the bench.

"It didn't take long for us to get comfortable together." Jack hugged Sam closer to him as he spoke.

"We still fall into old patterns around Teal'c and Daniel even though they know what we had to do to end up here." Sam laid her head on his shoulder.

"Old habits die hard, Colonel." Sam giggled. Jack tickled her ribs, making her laugh harder. She turned her head towards his neck as she got control of her breathing.

"That's ok as long as they die." She kissed his neck and ran her hand from his stomach up to his chest. Jack's eyes closed as her lips reached his earlobe. She softly sucked the lobe into her mouth. Her tongue teased the lobe and moved up the outside of his ear. She traced the curve of his ear with her tongue as she turned her body more towards him.

Without warning Jack grabbed her and sat her on his lap, facing him. He lifted the dress over her head and tossed it to the ground. As soon as she recovered, she ran her hands over his chest. Jack concentrated his ministrations on her chest.

She used his moment of pleasure to slip off his lap. When he opened his eyes, she was kneeling in front of him. She pulled down the waist of his pants. He lifted his hips so she could slide his pants off, leaving him as naked as her. She ran her hands up his calves and thighs. His breathing increased at just the thought of what she could do to him from that position. Sam made his head spin! Jack lost all ability to think beyond 'Damn, that feels incredible.' Jack's moaning alerted Sam to what was building. Reality began to exist for Jack again and he looked down at her.

"Turn around is fair play." He put his hand out to her. They both stood and he led her into the bedroom. She lay down and he crawled between her legs. She spread her legs for him. He looked up at her from his vantage point and smiled before tracing up her thigh with his tongue. She closed her eyes and moaned. She bucked and sucked in a deep breath. She released the breath with a moan that made him smile. She arced off the bed and begged him to continue. 

He crawled up her body. She sat up and grabbed his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. He pulled back and sat on his heels. He placed both hands on her hips and encouraged her to move onto her stomach. She knew what he was asking and quickly got on her hands and knees. 

"Hot damn, that was incredible." Jack drew her back towards his chest as he spoke.

"Way better then my dreams." Sam's hand ran up the outside of his thigh. Jack propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over to look at her face. His eyebrows rose, making the crease on his forehead between his eyes deeper.

"There were dreams?" She smiled and looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Lots of them." He leaned down and kissed her before pulling up the covers and lying back down. His right arm was under her neck and his left lay over her waist with the elbow bent so his hand was over her heart. She tangled her fingers with his and held his hands.

"Sleep well, my love." Sam's hand tightened around his when she heard his words. Her response was a whisper but he heard it.

"I love you too." Neither spoke again that night for fear of breaking something important. 


	3. Trying to Escape

I have again cleaned this up a bit to stay in the R rating and not go NC-17. Check out heliopolis 2 if you really want those pieces.

The cycle after Jack and Sam arrived on Ollan a full ship of new villagers arrived. Only a partial ship of 'newbies' arrived the next cycle. Rania and Teal'c were made mentors for one of the new couples. No ship appeared during Sam and Jack's third cycle on Ollan.

Jack woke to find Sam awake and staring at the ceiling. This was becoming a habit for Sam. Jack had found her staring at nothing every morning for a week. He was worried, but every time he asked what was wrong she gave her usual response of "nothing." Today was no exception. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. She kissed him good morning but insisted she was fine. She pulled out of his embrace and got ready for breakfast.

After breakfast, Sam visited a few of the pregnant women and checked on their stasis. She saved Rania for her last visit. Nynan joined her on her rounds after she finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"Good morning, Samantha. Good morning, Nynan." Rania smiled as the women entered her hut. She was folding laundry as the two friends sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" Sam decided to begin with the medical part of her visit.

"I am fine. This is not my first conception. If I recognize any problems I will let you know immediately. So far, this conception has been one of the best I have experienced. I should not be surprised since Teal'c is an exceptional mate. It makes sense our child would also be exception." Sam smirked as Rania spoke. It was obvious Rania wasn't too humble.

"I'm glad everything is going well." Sam fiddled with a spoon left lying on the table.

"Something has been bothering both of you for several days. Are you ready to speak of it?" Rania continued her chores as she spoke. Sam looked at Nynan. Nynan nodded her consent to Sam.

"You're very perceptive Rania. We wanted to ask you about the three cycle deadline for conception." Rania nodded her head as Sam spoke.

"You are worried because neither of you has yet conceived." Rania's statement was really a question. Sam and Nynan both nodded yes to her inquiry. "You are right to be concerned but if things go as usual you still have more time to fulfill your duty."

"How much more time?" Nynan wrung her hands in her skirt as she asked her question.

"Usually the overseers do not arrive until after the most recent villagers have had at least three cycles in which to fulfill their duty."

"That gives us a couple more cycles." Sam smiled as she spoke and looked over at Nynan.

"Yes." Rania sat at the table facing Sam and Nynan. "If this extra time is not enough however, I fear for you Samantha." Rania reached out to Sam. "I was present when you were both initially interviewed. Nynan and Daniel have never conceived. If they do not in the time provided they will probably be taken back to the breeding center and remated. Usually the need for breeders is great and the masters are willing to take a risk on two young but as of yet unproductive people. Although Jack is old for a new breeder, he is in good condition and has produced a child in the past. He'd probably be given another chance to mate. You, Samantha, are a different story. You lost a child before it was born. If you now appear unable to conceive you will probably be eliminated here." Nynan gasped at Rania's description but Sam sat stone still. Rania was surprised at the lack of reaction from Sam. 

"I'd expected that." Sam's pale face gave away her concern. Rania let go of her hand and stood. She went back to her chores as Sam and Nynan stood.

"Thank-you for being honest with me, Rania. Please do me a favor and do not tell any of the men." Rania turned and looked at Sam, a question on her face. Sam held up her hand to stall Rania's question. "If you tell Teal'c or Daniel then they will tell Jack. Jack will react badly and would put himself in danger to try and save me. He can't know." Rania immediately nodded her understanding and consent. Nynan hesitated but Sam stared her down until she also consented by nodding her head in agreement.

Several weeks passed and none of the women discussed Sam's predicament with the men. Nynan began to show the initial signs of pregnancy so Sam added her to her daily visit schedule. SG-1 settled into a routine while searching for an escape. Eventually, Jack decided the only way off this planet was by ship. He broke the news to them over mid-day meal.

"Well, we've looked in every quadrant we mapped and there's no sign of other villages or a stargate. Rania says an overseer ship should come in another cycle, two at the most. We need a plan so we can take that ship and get off this rock." 

"I think I have a solution for that." All eyes turned to Sam as she spoke. Jack's eyebrows rose. He was surprised she had an idea and hadn't talked to him about it. "If we try to attack while the ship is on Ollan we risk injuring numerous innocent villagers. Since I haven't conceived, Jack and I will be returned to the breeding center. We can hijack the ship and bring it back. That will minimize the risk to the other villagers." Jack's eyes widened as he realized this is what had been preoccupying Sam's mind the last few weeks.

"That's not much of a plan. How do you think you'll be able to hijack the ship?" Daniel watched Sam as he spoke. He hoped Jack would squash her thoughts.

"We'd have to work on that part." Jack looked from Daniel to Sam as he spoke. "The concept of taking the ship in flight rather then on the ground is good. Rania, how many guards are on the ship?" Rania was still opposed to these talks but she'd stopped leaving mid-discussion when she conceived.

"They bring few guards because they use the guards stationed on planet. Once those being returned to the breeding center are loaded they are placed in cages and do not require much supervision. When I went back to the breeding center there was only ten or twelve guards and crew on board with the three examiners."

"That's what I hoped to hear. Are there any opportunities for escape?" Jack watched Rania ponder his question. He reached under the table and placed his hand on Sam's thigh. He rubbed her leg, hoping to show his support of her and her idea.

"We were never released from the cage during the trip. Food and water was provided through the bars. We were not given any opportunity to wash. It was similar to our voyage here."

"I see. This'll take some thought. Let's meet again in three days for mid-day meal. Think about ways to get out of that cage and incapacitate the guards and crew." There were silent nods around the table. Each couple left and went separate ways. They tried to not meet all together too often because they didn't want the other villagers to become suspicious. Sometimes the guards felt the need to show they were still in control and none of them felt like being targeted as troublemakers.

Jack followed Sam to the river. Sam sat on the bank and began picking grass blades. She discarded several until she found one she liked. She placed it between her thumbs and blew. It made a shrill high whistle. Jack smiled and sat beside her.

"Is that what's been bothering you lately?"

"The grass?" Sam looked out over the river.

"No, the fact that you aren't pregnant." Jack placed his hand on her knee and squeezed.

"Maybe a little." Sam leaned her head over onto his shoulder.

"It takes time, Sam."

"Maybe, but it's more likely that it won't happen, not for us." Jack couldn't accept her words.

"That's ridiculous. I certainly enjoy trying." Jack squeezed her waist and pulled her closer. He was rewarded by a small smile and a light slap on the arm.

"Look at it from my perspective. I've been on powerful birth control for more then half my life. My last dose of birth control wouldn't have even worn off until a few weeks ago. I'm past the ideal age for conception and I've lost a child during pregnancy before. I'm a lost cause."

"Not to me." Jack reached out and turned her head so she was facing him. Her eyes were downcast so Jack had to tilt his head to see her eyes. "It's a good thing that you haven't conceived. This isn't the place or time for us to have a child. Let's both hope the birth control holds out a little longer." To her his words meant he didn't want a child with her. Her heart sank but she maintained a brave face. Jack thought he'd told her he wanted to keep trying once they were free. Neither knew what the other thought and neither had the nerve to ask, as usual.

Jack used some of his spare time to fashion a lock picking kit for Sam. This solved the getting out of the cage piece of the plan but they still had to incapacitate the guards. No one had any ideas about how to stash any useful weapons in the meager clothing they were provided. Even hiding the lock picking kit was going to be hard. Rania sewed a pouch Jack could tie to the inside of his pants to hide the kit. Everything she designed for Sam was too obvious, just as Sam had asked. 

Sam wanted to be sure the tools were all with Jack. She had to be sure Jack had everything he needed on him, since she wasn't likely to make it aboard. She also had to teach him how to pick a lock without giving away her real reason for him to need to know. Sam didn't like lying to Jack and she was afraid he'd catch on.

Sam woke before the first bell and saw Jack laying beside her on his back with his arms stretched out wide. This wasn't his usual sleeping position. Usually he was on his side and curled into a ball, a position that had helped him sleep in some small and strange places over his career. Sam decided to take advantage of his position. The number of sexual episodes they shared had decreased the longer they lived together. For Sam the decrease in activity was a defense mechanism. She didn't want Jack to be too tied to her when she was executed. Jack thought it was best to minimize the chances Sam would get pregnant, not only because this wasn't the time or place for them to have a child but also because that was the only way onto the ship. Even though they didn't have sex as much as when they first arrived, they both still enjoyed touching and caressing often. Sam scooted closer to Jack. She placed her head on his chest, wrapped her arm around his waist, and placed one leg across his groin. She was settling into position when he suddenly moved. Sam found herself on her back with a smiling Jack leaning over her.

"Gottcha." Jack leaned down and kissed her. It was a deep powerful kiss that quickly escalated. Sam's attraction to Jack had grown as they lived together and she found it impossible to not melt in his arms. She never said no to his advances but she tried to not ask him too often. Jack's tongue caressed the palate of her mouth and all other thoughts left her mind. She ran her hands up his back. He moaned into her mouth. The first bell rang and Jack pulled back to look at Sam.

"I love early morning sex." He smiled at her as his left hand caressed her breast. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"You love sex." She rubbed her groin against his leg.

"I love you." He kissed her again. He released her lips and began kissing down her jaw. His tongue and lips caressed her neck, which she opened to his ministrations by turning her head. She used her nails to trace shapes on his back and his sides. Every once in a while she would hit a spot that made him buck. He took a deep breath but refused to give her control. Her breathing was ragged and loud. 

He placed himself between her legs and spread them apart. His hands were behind her knees and he pushed her legs up to her chest as the second bell rang. They both knew their time was limited. They satisfied each other quickly.

"Morning sex really is good." Sam smiled. She felt his predatory and possessive grin on her chest. Her statement had fed his not so fragile male ego. "But we'd better get ready before the third bell rings." She kissed the top of his head and pushed his shoulder. He took the hint and rolled off her. Sam cleaned herself and pulled a dress over her head as the third bell rang. Jack slipped on his pants from yesterday and grabbed a tunic. They quickly walked to the main hall where breakfast was waiting.

Jack found Sam waiting for him at home when he finished repairing one of the houses assigned to his building team. She must have checked on all the pregnant women quickly today. As more women got pregnant Sam got busier. It wasn't unusual for her to be gone until mid-afternoon these days. Sam looked nervous. She was playing with a cup of tea, brewed from aromatic but not overly flavorful leaves found near the village. Sam laid out a lunch of meat, bread, and fruit.

"How was your morning?" Sam smiled as she talked and placed the food on the table.

"Fine. I fixed some shingles and a door, nothing too challenging or exciting. What did you do this morning?"

"I made my usual rounds although I've decided there are too many women to see everyday so I've set up a rotation system. I think most of them will be relieved to see less of me, at least until they're further along."

"Makes sense." They both began eating, although Sam was really just nibbling. "Do you have plans for this afternoon?" Sam shifted nervously, trying to decide on a response. Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn't have to press her.

"I thought it was time you learned how to pick locks?" Jack's brow crinkled.

"That's your job."

"But I was thinking if we get separated into different cells but you have the tools you might have to pick the lock. It can't hurt for you to know how, can it?" Sam looked so sincere but Jack knew there was more to the story, something she wasn't willing to share.

"I guess that makes sense. I know the basics of lock picking, I'm just not as proficient as you."

"Then practice will make perfect. We can both get use to the equipment and the locks they use around here." After lunch they scavenged the tool shops until they found a couple old locks they could borrow. They hid them in their house and used their afternoons to practice.

Through her work, Sam identified some local plants that could be used to make sedatives, useful for difficult deliveries and serious wounds. Sam stashed several handfuls of the plants and made her own highly concentrated batch of sedative. Jack made small darts. They coated the darts in the sedative and planned to use them on the guards. Rania's pouch was just large enough to fit the lock picking equipment and eight darts. Jack began carrying the pouch tied inside his pants everyday, since they didn't know when the overseers would arrive.

He had been carrying the fully loaded pouch for three orbitals when the ship arrived. Everyone went out to the village square and lined up as couples. The village elders and guards greeted the three overseers. They walked among the couples just looking at each and greeting them. Rania was given much praise and presented to the village as one of the most successful breeders on Ollan. She glowed under their praise and rubbed her extended belly as they spoke.

Nynan and Daniel were given nods of approval and sent off, like the other couples that were visibly expecting. Jack and Sam were placed among a small group of couples that did not show any outward signs of pregnancy. They were lined up outside of a tent brought and erected by the guards from the ship. The overseers had each couple enter separately. Three couple went in before Jack and Sam. Two couples exited smiling and hugging. The third couple spent a long time in the tent. Jack kept his arm around Sam's waist as they waited. 

"Jack, I need to ask a favor of you." Sam whispered into his ear. She saw the guard coming out and she knew they were about to be called, even though the third couple had not yet left the tent. "No matter what happens in there you have to promise me you'll take that ship and come back here to rescue our friends."

"Sam?"

"Promise me." She hissed at him. He saw the fierce resolve in her eyes and nodded as they were motioned towards the tent.

"I promise." He gripped her waist harder as they walked towards the tent. Sam looked around as they entered the tent but Jack locked eyes with the overseer. The female half of the third couple was caged in the corner. She was sobbing quietly, trying to avoid the guard's wrath. There was no sign of her mate.

"Kneel." A guard pushed Jack's shoulder. Jack hesitated but did as was requested. The overseer approached Sam. He was holding a scanning device. He scanned her whole body, concentrating on her abdominal region.

"It isn't his fault. Let him go." Jack looked up at Sam in confusion.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Sam ignored his question. She focused on the overseer.

"Please, he's sired a child in the past and he can do so again. He's strong and will produce strong children." The overseer nodded.

"You wish to protect your mates life in the event you are barren." Sam nodded. Jack began to stand but the guard pushed him down.

"Don't do this Sam!"

"Silent!" The guard hit Jack in the ribs. Jack fell to his side and grabbed his chest. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Sam. Her eyes widened and flashed panic as she watched his pain. She reminded herself she was doing this for him and their friends.

As she turned away from Jack to face the overseer there was a loud explosion from the edge of the village. Jack and Sam were forgotten as the guards and overseer ran out of the tent. Sam knelt beside Jack and helped him sit up.

"Jack?" He grabbed Sam's arm.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to make sure you made it onto that ship."

"That wasn't the plan."

"Yes it was, you just didn't know it."

"What the hell does that mean?" There was another explosion, this time closer to the center of the village.

"We don't have time for this now. Let's find out what's happening." Sam stood and pulled Jack up. He winced in pain but followed her out of the tent. Villagers were racing around in a panic. Sam and Jack looked out in the direction of the explosion and saw the overseer ship engulfed in flames. The Prometheus hung over the village. Jack smiled and hugged Sam as a loud voice rang out.

"This is Colonel Reynolds. I am here to free all villagers who wish to leave. We will provide you with transport to the world of your choice or help you find a new home. Anyone who stands in our way will be eliminated." Jack and Sam watched as the guards dropped their weapons. The overseers yelled at the guards but they refused to fight the powerful aliens hanging in the sky.

Colonel Reynolds ringed down three SG teams who quickly took control of the villagers. Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c identified themselves to the first group that arrived. The Major in charge radioed Colonel Reynolds. The third group that arrived included Jacob. He grabbed Sam and gave her a fierce hug.

"Dad!"

"Oh, thank God Sammie! I'd started to wonder if we'd ever find you!" He hugged her for too long and he didn't show any intention of let go.

"Perhaps once we get out of here you'll tell us how you did find us?" Jack watched the reunion with joy but he was also ready to get out of town. Sam and Jacob understood his message. They separated and began helping the SGC men get the villagers into groups so they could be transported onboard.

Sam was thrilled to find out General Hammond had sent care packages for each of them. Hers contained panties and a sports bra! Her BDU's felt wonderful. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c also quickly changed clothes. Nynan and Rania watched Sam change with great curiosity. Nynan decided to try the panties and BDUs but not the bra. Rania decided she was happy with her old clothes.

It took a couple hours to get everyone settled. Sam, Jack, Daniel, Nynan, Teal'c, and Rania joined Jacob, Colonel Reynolds, and few other senior staff for lunch. MRE's were just what the doctor ordered as far as Jack was concerned because they tasted like home.

"So Jacob, ready to tell us how you found us?" Jacob smiled at Jack across the table.

"They sold me to the Tok'ra, just as you planned. As soon as I got back I went to Hammond and told him the whole story. He authorized a rescue mission with the Prometheus. We used the stealth mode provided by the Asgards to monitor the planet where we were initially processed. Sam's life signs weren't detectable so we didn't announce our presence."

"Sam's life signs?" Daniel's question caused Jacob to smirk.

"Because Sam has the unique protein and naquada left by Jolinar it's easy to separate her life signs from other humans. You scan just like every other human, which makes it hard to distinguish you from space." Jacob pointed at Daniel.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Don't worry Daniel. The plan was to find all of you, not just Sam."

"Well of course, I never meant...I mean..." The table erupted in laughs as Daniel painfully tried to explain why he had asked his question.

"Anyway, we followed numerous ships filled with humans leaving the planet. We scanned the different plants where these people were sent but we didn't find any sign of Sam." Jacobs eyes glanced at Daniel who ducked his head. "Colonel Reynolds suggested a new tactic. He said we should follow some of the smaller ships that only contained a few people when they left. These ships often returned with a few more passengers so he assumed they were bringing people back from other planets where large numbers of captives were no longer being delivered. This was the second planet we visited by following one of these smaller ships. It took some time to detect Sam's presence but as soon as we did we rendered their ship useless and picked you up."

"Damn good thinking Reynolds. I'll make sure to say so in my report." Jack wiggled his fork in Colonel Reynolds directions as he spoke.

"How long have we been gone Dad?" Jacob winced and looked around at all the occupants in the room.

"Ten months." There was a collective gasp from around the table. "I'm sorry it took us so long, Sam."

"You did your best and you got us out. We couldn't ask for more." She squeezed his hand to reassure him. Jacob nodded.

Sam went with some of the other scientists to plot courses to the three planets where they would be dropping off passengers. Jack wandered the ship catching up on news and bugging people until dinner. Jack ate his dinner with Daniel and Nynan. Neither had seen Sam since lunch and she didn't make an appearance during dinner. Jack went looking for her as soon as he finished eating. He figured she'd found some piece of technology and lost all sense of time. He smiled at the thought; it would be good to see her back to her old self.

Sam wasn't in any of the labs or shops. Jack swung back by the mess hall but still no Sam. He walked past her assigned cabin but it was empty. As he continued down the hall he heard sobs and voices. He slowed down as he recognized Sam and Jacob's voices. Eavesdropping wasn't his style but he also didn't want to intrude.

"Ah, god, Dad, it was awful." Sam's sobs made Jack cringe. "I've never had to do anything so hard and so...awful."

"You've already used awful." Jack imagined Sam rolling her eyes. "I'm sure he'll understand why you had to lie to him. The concept of doing the job that has to be done isn't new to Jack. Just talk to him Sam."

"What if he doesn't understand?" Jack had heard enough. He moved away from Jacob's room and moved back towards the cabin he'd been assigned. She'd been lying to him. His head reeled at the concept that everything they'd just experienced had been a lie. He knew she would do what was necessary to protect her team and get them out alive but he hadn't realized she was a skilled enough actress to fool him. He had given her his heart and it had all been an act for her. He closed himself up tight, refusing to let her hurt him. He lay quietly on his bed feigning sleep when she knocked. As he lay, listening to her leave, he planned his escape. As soon as they were back on Earth he was quitting and getting as far away as possible.

It took them six days to drop off their passengers and head home. Nynan and Rania decided to come to Earth with Daniel and Teal'c. Sam and Jack had gone back to being the General and Colonel, although both were feeling the strain. Nynan found Sam crying in a storeroom four days into the journey home.

"Samantha?" Nynan knelt down next to her friend. 

"I'm fine, Nynan. I just needed to release a little pent up stress."

"It's about Jack isn't it?"

"Nynan, don't." Sam dropped her head onto her bent knees.

"Why have you stopped being with each other? Do you not love him?"

"It isn't that easy Nynan. On our world we aren't allowed to be together." Nynan's eyes widened.

"But you are in love, are you not?"

"I thought we were but I'm afraid he was just doing what had to be done in order for us to survive." Nynan shook her head no.

"Jack was not pretending, nor were you. Tell him how you feel."

"I'll think about it." Nynan rubbed Sam's back and shoulder before she left her friend to think.

Daniel and Teal'c both tried to get Jack to listen to reason but he refused to discuss his feelings for Sam. He told them it was just between them and he'd appreciate it if they'd stay out of it. Jack stalked through the ship, scaring the airmen and civilians. Sam spent most of her time in her room or the labs, immersing herself in technology, her one true friend. Jacob visited with her often but she refused to discuss her captivity with him again. He decided it was easier to push Jack.

"Jack, I've been looking all over for you."

"Then you were looking in all the wrong places." Jack was shadow boxing in the gym.

"Right, we should be getting back to Earth later today."

"So I've heard."

"Do you plan on continuing to hurt her after we land?" Jack stopped boxing. He dropped his arms and his head.

"Stay out of this Jacob."

"No can do, Jack. She's my daughter."

"We'll figure it out."

"Not unless you talk." Jack sighed.

"Let's get home and we'll see what happens."

"You can't just wait and see Jack. You'll have to take action."

"I know what I'm going to do and when we get home I'll do it." Jack turned to face Jacob and Jacob didn't like what he saw. Jack's set determined jaw was a clear indicator that whatever Jack had planned was going to crush Sam.

"I'll track you down and kill you myself if you hurt her."

"Don't push me Jacob." Jack pushed past Jacob making Jacob take a step backwards. Jacob watched in dismay as Jack stormed out of the gym. No one saw Jack again until they were landing several hours later. 


	4. Home again

As in the past I have cut certain parts to stay within the R rating. Check heliopolis 2 if you're missing those parts.

Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Rania, and Nynan were taken directly to the Air Force Academy hospital and placed in an isolation room. Jack hated to think about how many tests had to be performed after being on an alien planet for ten months. Nynan sat on the same gurney as Daniel. Teal'c and Rania were sharing a gurney and holding hands. Jack found the furthest gurney possible from Sam and lay down so she couldn't join him. Sam sat on her gurney and refused to cry.

Two doctors and four nurses entered the isolation room. There were several tubes of blood drawn from each of them. One of the doctors listened to their heart and lungs while a nurse checked their pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. They even got their reflexes checked! It was late by the time the initial exam was finished.

"I'll allow each of you to retire to a room at the SGC for the night since your initial exams are fine. I'll run these labs tonight and meet with each of you again in the morning. We'll also do ultrasounds in the morning so we can check the progress of your pregnancies." The physician looked at Nynan and Rania who both continued to glow and smile. Sam's stomach knotted and she looked away.

They all rode in a van to the SGC. There were three guards assigned to watch them and lead them to their rooms. Daniel and Nynan stayed together in a VIP room. Teal'c and Rania stayed in Teal'c's old room, which hadn't been disturbed while he was gone. Jack went into a room of his own and locked the door. Sam took the room across the hall. She curled up on her bed and cried.

Breakfast the next morning was a loud affair. Airman after airman came up to the group to welcome them back and introduce themselves to the new women. Sam sat at the furthest end of the table from Jack but on the same side so she wouldn't have to face him. She nibbled at a bagel and sipped her coffee. Jack had eggs, bacon, a muffin, fruit, orange juice, and a cup of coffee. He was eating so quickly he couldn't even mumble a reply to most of the curious well wishers. Sam was overwhelmed by his lack of interest so she dumped her tray and went to the infirmary.

"Why are you being such an ass, Jack?"

"I told you to stay out of it."

"I can't, not when you're hurting her." Daniel glanced towards the door through which Sam exited.

"I agree, O'Neill. Your behavior is uncalled for and rude. By the right of friendship, I should be able to remove your lungs and feed them to garnots for the way you have treated Colonel Carter since our rescue. No matter how you feel about her she was your mate. Give her the respect she deserves or pay the price." Jack looked around the table and saw that everyone in attendance agreed with Teal'c. Jack lost his appetite and left the table. His friends watched him leave, his shoulders sagging and his head hung low. Jack slowly moved towards the infirmary.

"I'm glad you're the first one here this morning, Colonel. I wanted to speak with you about your test results alone." Sam climbed up on a gurney.

"Is there a problem?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem but I don't know how you'll take it. Your pregnant." Sam's eyes widened and her heart raced. She couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't even noticed the signs!

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. I can show you with the ultrasound if you want to lie back." Sam smiled and nodded her consent. The doctor went over to roll the ultrasound into the curtained off area. Jack walked in as the doctor pushed the machine out of the corner. He watched out of curiosity. When he saw the doctor was taking it to Sam he walked towards her.

"Sam?" She looked up in shock. Tears developed in her eyes. Jack was suddenly worried that something was terribly wrong. His stomach clinched and his heart dropped in fear. He didn't want her to be hurt or sick, just as heartsick as she had left him.

"You should see this, Jack." Sam reached out for his hand and pulled him closer to the bed. The doctor pulled her shirt up to her chest, nudged the waist of her pants down and applied the cold gel. Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"You're..."

"Yes." The tears spilled over her eyes and Jack's eyes misted. The doctor began moving the wand over her belly. The fuzzy images on the screen weren't recognizable to Jack and Sam but they both knew they meant their relationship might have a chance, because neither was going to abandon a child.

"Based on the head size and length I'd estimate you're nine weeks pregnant. I can't tell you the sex yet, but if you want to know we can check again later. Do you have any questions?"

"What's that thing there that seems to be moving?" Jack pointed to the screen with the hand Sam wasn't holding.

"The heart. Would like you like to hear it?" Sam and Jack both nodded. The doctor wiped the gel off Sam's stomach and got out a special stethoscope. She placed it on Sam's stomach. Jack and Sam smiled at the sound. 

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor walked back to her office with a smile on her face.

Sam sat up on the gurney. Jack put his hand on her back and helped her sit up. She swung her legs over the side and turned her body towards him. She put her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers and put his arms loosely around her back.

"I'm sorry pretending was so bad but we'll find a way to do this."

"What?" Sam looked up in confusion. He looked away and blushed slightly.

"I heard you telling your Dad about how awful it had been lying to me." Sam grinned and shook her head.

"That's what all of this was about? It was awful lying to you, making you think I was going to be taken back to the breeding facility when I knew I'd be killed on Ollan."

"What?" Jack met her eyes for the first time since the doctor left the room.

"I lied to you so you wouldn't try to save me. I needed you to survive, to save Daniel and Teal'c. If you'd known I was going to be killed you'd have never agreed to the plan."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have agreed." Jack's hold on Sam tightened. "Is that all you lied about?"

"Yes, Jack." Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"So when you said you loved me?"

"I meant every word, every kiss, every..."

"I get it." Jack leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his head. Daniel, Nynan, Teal'c, and Rania entered the room in time to see the passionate kiss.

"I hope this means you talked." Daniel smiled as Jack pulled back from Sam's lips.

"Indeed." Everyone began to laugh as Jack and Sam both blushed.

After the medical exams were completed they went to the briefing room. Jacob was glad to see Jack's arm around Sam, even if he did remove it the minute he saw General Hammond. General Hammond greeted them all with hugs and back slaps. He introduced them to General Higgins, who'd been filling in for Jack.

They spent two hours going over their time in the breeding center and on Ollan before General Hammond released them for lunch. Jack filled his plate again. Sam had a better appetite then at breakfast, but Jack made comments about every item she picked.

"Can you have diet soda?"

"I can have anything I damn well please." Sam raised her eyebrows and took her tray to the table.

"That wasn't what I meant." Jack sat beside Sam. Daniel and Teal'c smirked at how protective Jack had suddenly become. They both knew Sam would nip his new attitude in the bud.

"I understand Jack, but being pregnant doesn't change who I am."

"Of course it does. You're a mother now."

"Relax, Jack. I know it's a lot to take in so soon but you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not." Jack reached out and placed his hand on her belly. "You're carrying our child and I'm going to make sure you have everything you need."

"Let's talk about this later, huh." Sam rolled her eyes while Nynan and Rania giggled. They had an hour until they had to meet back in the briefing room. Sam went to her lab. Jack followed her. Daniel took Nynan to his office. Teal'c took Rania on a mini-tour around the lower levels of the SGC.

Sam and Jack were the first two to return to the briefing room. General Hammond was waiting for them. They both snapped to attention.

"At ease. I told everyone else they were free to go but I thought we needed to talk." General Hammond sat and motioned for them to join him. They both sat to his left. Under the table Jack held Sam's hand. They'd both worried about this moment while they were on Ollan, but it had seemed so far away that neither had really planned a response.

"I've been informed of your condition Colonel Carter. Congratulations."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Am I correct in assuming that you're the father Jack?"

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded slowly and squeezed Sam's hand.

"As your friend let me say excellent."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows rose and his mouth hung open.

"Yes, really. As your commanding officer I'm afraid it's my responsibility to tell you something has to change now that you've returned." Sam and Jack looked at each other and then back at General Hammond.

"We knew that, sir." Sam answered for both of them.

"I'm retiring." General Hammond expected Jack's announcement but it took Sam by surprise.

"You can't. You love the SGC. What would you do all day?"

"I'd take care of you and the baby. You're both more important to me then a job." Jack squeezed her hand again but Sam wasn't willing to simply accept that explanation.

"You can't fool me. This hasn't ever been just a job." General Hammond decided it was time to interrupt before these two ended up in a real squabble.

"Jacob sent a message when he found you. He explained what he thought had happened so we've had time to come up with a plan." Sam and Jack both turned their attention back to General Hammond.

"Go ahead, sir." Sam shifted in her seat as she spoke.

"General Higgins has been doing a commendable job but he and the Asgard don't have the relationship that Jack shares with Thor. Jack, we'd like you to act as Earth's ambassador to the Asgard. That would allow you to maintain your clearance as a civilian."

"He's worked too hard to be General to just throw that away." Sam's voice was high and strained.

"Gimme a break, Sam. General was higher then I ever expected to go. This way I'd still get to bug you at work, know what was happening, and stay at home with our child. I don't want to miss out on any of the milestones every parent is suppose to record. Let me have this. It's what I really want. I promise." Sam saw the sincerity in his face and sighed.

"Take as long as you need to talk about it. I've released you from base. Both of your houses have been maintained. I'll see you back Thursday morning, unless you have an answer before then." They both stood at attention.

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison. General Hammond joined General Higgins in his office. Sam and Jack silently made their way to the locker room to get their personal belongings.

"So where are we going?" Jack sat on the locker room bench and watched Sam open her locker.

"I'm glad you didn't suggest we each go to our own homes." Jack stood up behind Sam and put his arms around her waist. His head fell to her shoulder.

"I told you on Ollan that this was real. Everything's different and I don't want this to end." He kissed her neck and held her close. Sam smiled.

"The let's take your truck to my place. We can pack a few boxes tonight and I'll move to your place tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Jack spun her around. His face was beaming and his smile spread from ear to ear.

"That's more then alright, it's fantastic." Sam hugged him and he picked her up.

"Jack! Be careful!"

"With you, always." Sam shook her head, gave him a peck on the lips, and went back to getting her stuff out of her locker. Jack got his keys out of his locker and closed the door.

"Is that all you need?"

"I've got you and my keys. I think that's everything I need." Sam giggled, closed her locker, and followed Jack to the surface.

Jack smirked as he watched Sam caress her belly with the tips of her fingers for the fifth time since getting into his truck.

"What?" Sam looked over at Jack.

"I didn't say anything." Jack watched the road and tried to wipe the grin off his face.

"You didn't have to say anything." Sam's grin matched Jacks. "What are you grinning about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Did you know you've been rubbing your belly?" Sam looked down at her hand, which was lying on her belly. She blushed and looked out the passenger window. "I'm glad you're happy about this."

"How do you feel about it?" They pulled up to Sam's house just as she finished her question. Jack briefly looked at her, turned away and got out of the truck. He walked up to her door and waited for her to follow. Sam's heart rate increased as she walked to the door. Jack let her squeeze beside him so she could unlock the door. She walked in first and Jack closed the door. His arms enveloped her before she was able to walk away.

"I never thought anything could make me happier then being with you until today." Sam spun around in his arms and looked into his eyes. She felt the tears welling up and ignored them as his lips softly touched hers. "Marry me." Hers eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Are you serious? We've only been back a couple days."

"How many days do we need? We've been living together for over eight months. As far as I'm concerned we've been married the whole time." Sam grabbed his face and kissed him. His arms pulled her closer as her tongue snaked into his mouth. He flinched as her leg rubbed up and down his leg.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll marry you, as soon as we figure things out at work."

"I've made up my mind. All I have to do is convince you I'm right."

"Do you know the statistical probability of my being wrong?" Sam grinned as Jack rubbed her ass.

"I didn't say you were wrong. As far as I know you haven't declared a position and as soon as you agree with me you'll be right." Sam rubbed herself against Jack, eliciting a deep moan at the end of his sentence.

"Wasn't I clear when I said you shouldn't give up your job?" Jack's hands slipped under her shirt.

"That isn't the same as declaring a position. Once you understand someone else has my job and I've been offered a new job that'll allow me to have and do everything I want you'll agree with me." He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it back towards the door. His lips descended to her neck. She leaned back into his arms, allowing him full access to her neck and chest. Jack backed her up to the wall, hitting it harder then he expected. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sam grinned.

"Don't expect me to go all frail on you now that I'm pregnant." Sam poked him in the chest as she talked.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me being frail?"

"No, you being pregnant. What's with all the flashing lights on your machine?" Jack looked down at the hall table beside them.

"It's been ten months. I'm glad I got a few messages while I was gone."

"That looks like more then a few." Sam ran her hands under Jack's shirt and up his back. He returned his eyes to her face.

"The answering machine can wait. I can't." Sam placed her arms on his shoulders and lifted herself to his lips. As soon as her lips left his she pulled on his hand and led him down the hall. The grin that spread across his face made her laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I suppose so, yeah." Sam laughed harder.

"Then let me put an end to that." Jack pushed her back onto the bed. She bounced as he jumped on the bed beside her. He flung his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. Sam laid back and watched. He reached down and untied his shoes. He pushed his shoes off with only his feet as his hands rubbed her belly and sides.

"God, you're so beautiful. I can't wait to see how you'll look eight months pregnant."

"Is that suppose to get me in the mood?"

"You'd better be ready for the fact that you knocked up will make me perpetually horny, especially since it's my baby. Knowing we did this makes me..." Sam sat up and kissed him.

"I know." Sam pushed his pants over his hips. As soon as he was naked he straddled her legs. He held her and lowered her to the bed as he kissed her. His lips left hers, moved across her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. Sam sighed and caressed his back.

Without warning, he pulled back from her, leaving her half naked and frustrated. He turned his back to her, still straddling her legs. He lifted her right leg and pulled her foot up. She sat up slightly and looked around him. He was untying her tennis shoes.

"I can do that faster if you'd like." Sam offered.

"I like it this way." Jack caressed her foot after dropping her shoe. Sam was wound tighter then a jack-in-the box just before it's last note. Jack picked up her left foot and began untying her shoelace. Sam sat up further and ran her hands up his back along his spine. As soon as the shoe hit the floor Jack leaned back into her touch. Sam stuck her tongue out and traced a path up his back to the nape of his hair. 

Jack lost his precarious balance and fell back onto Sam. Sam hadn't been expecting the extra weight and she fell backwards onto the bed. Jack rolled off immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be if you get back over here and take care of what you started." Sam smiled and extended her hand towards Jack. Jack took her hand and moved closer. His lips met hers briefly as his hand returned to her pants. Sam took advantage of his timing by sliding her tongue into his mouth. She touched the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth before letting him escape.

She helped him remove her pants and panties, now a treasured clothing item, by lifting her hips. He threw both items, still entangled together, across the room. He moved between her legs and looked up at her. They both smiled in anticipation. Sam closed her eyes and let her head fall back. 

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, JACK." He knew as she exhaled his name in a muted yell that he had brought her to the other side again. Neither moved as they listened to their ragged breathing begin to slow.

"I'm looking forward to a long life with you." Sam spoke quietly, afraid she would break the moment.

"I'm looking forward to a life with you. We've been denied for too long. This is our time and we're going to make the most of it, together." Jack kissed her softly. As they started to get cool Jack reached down and used the comforter to cover them.

"Night, beautiful." Jack hugged Sam closer to his body.

"Night, sexy." Sam snuggled closer to his chest.

"Really?"

"Without a doubt." Sam felt Jack grin spread across his face. She smothered a giggle against his chest and shook her head.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I was giggling, not laughing."

"Giggling isn't allowed either."

"I'll protest tomorrow, after I've slept."

"Agreed." They fell asleep embracing, but slowly unwound and moved apart as the night deepened. 


	5. Pete Returns

I know you expect it now but I cut a few things to keep this R and not NC 17. If you want the whole thing go to heliopolis 2.

Sam woke first, an unusual occurrence. She watched Jack sleeping for a few minutes but her excitement about returning home, being with Jack, and being pregnant meant she couldn't stay still. She decided to take a shower so she wouldn't wake Jack.

Her shower was sadly not as refreshing as she'd hoped since she didn't have much hot water after ten months of lack of use. She'd been so preoccupied with Jack, and Jack's body, last night that it hadn't occurred to her to turn up the water heater. After her lukewarm shower she wrapped up in her terry cloth robe and went into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee, hoping to find warmth and comfort in a cup.

As Sam watched the coffee perk she realized this might not be the best thing to do while she was pregnant. She knew plenty of women drank coffee while pregnant and had normal beautiful children but she figured since ten month of captivity had broken her habit this might not be right time to start it again. Sam let the coffee finish brewing while she heated up a cup of water to make green tea.

Sam heard the water in the shower begin, letting her know Jack was conscious. Sam was looking in the cabinets and realizing going out was their best bet as the lock on the front door unlatched. Sam looked towards the entrance to the kitchen and tensed. She heard the door open but she wasn't in a position to see who entered her home.

"Sam?" Sam's tension changed but increased. Pete walked past the kitchen towards the living room.

"Pete?" Sam's voice was strangled. Pete spun. His face lit up at the sight of her. He ran into the kitchen, lifted her up, and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you Sam." He let her feet touch the floor but his hold on her didn't relax.

"How'd you know..."

"Some General called your brother. He called me." Pete reached up ad caressed her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Pete." She put her hands on his chest and gave him a slight push. He let her move back just far enough so her chest wasn't pressed against his.

"Sam? What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Pain erupted across his face at the implication.

"I wasn't hurt." Pete visibly relaxed but still looked puzzled.

"Good."

"But things changed while I was gone."

"I knew things would be different when you got back and I'm ready to help you. I wrote you notes and left you messages almost every day so you'd know I'd been thinking about you while you were gone. I hope your machine was able to hold all those messages." Sam remembered the furiously blinking light on her answering machine and felt guilty.

"I haven't listened to them yet."

"I understand. You just got back." Sam's feeling of guilt increased ten fold as she heard the shower turn off. Pete also heard the noise and turned towards the hall. Sam used his lapse in concentration to her advantage and pulled out of his embrace.

"Pete."

"Is someone else here?"

"Yes, let me explain."

"Explain what?" Pete's head volleyed between looking down the hall and watching Sam.

"I really appreciate how you kept me in your thoughts. It means a lot to me that you care that much."

"But?"

"I fell in love."

"I know. You agreed to marry me a year ago. If you hadn't been captured we'd probably be happily married by now and starting our family."

"Possibly."

"Possibly? Why possibly?"

"There's no telling what would have happened if I hadn't been taken prisoner. Heck, if I'd been here I could be dead by now. Perhaps my capture saved my life."

"What are you taking about?"

"Ok, that was a bit off subject."

"The subject was our marriage."

"Your marriage?" Sam turned her head to see Jack standing in her hallway wearing a towel. There were water droplets glistening on his chest and his hair was wet and tussled. He looked down right eatable. 

"What the hell!" Sam quickly moved so she was between Jack and Pete.

"Like I said, things changed while I was gone."

"You're sleeping with your boss?"

"I'm not her boss and we didn't just sleep." Sam put her hand out to stop Pete's advance towards Jack.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything!" Sam felt Jack's stiff rigid posture behind her as Pete became more agitated.

"That's not technically true, sweetheart. I did get you pregnant." The color drained from Pete's face. His gaze slipped from Jack's face to Sam's. He saw the confirmation in her eyes and gave up his fight.

"Congratulations. I hope you're happy together." Sam's stomach dropped. Jack suddenly felt like the heel he'd been. Pete turned around.

"I'm sorry Pete. That was low. Believe me when I say we didn't have a choice at first and then we found ourselves in love. Sam never would've betrayed you if it hadn't been necessary. It's just not who she is."

"I know." Pete stepped towards the door. He stopped by the hall table and reached out to the answering machine.

"Messages deleted." The mechanical voice answered Sam's unspoken question.

"I'm sorry Pete."

"Don't be. I knew even before you left that you weren't really mine. I was a fool to hang on to something so obviously contrived." Pete walked out the door. Sam turned and pressed her face into Jack's chest. He rubbed her head and back as they listened to the car puling out of the drive.

"I'm sorry I was an ass, Sam. He didn't deserve my attitude. Seeing him just took me by surprise and my jealously leapt out."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will." Sam gave Jack a small smile and a hug. He returned the hug as he stared at the door. They dressed and went out for breakfast. The tension that escalated to epic proportions while Pete was around began to dissipate as they both realized they'd handled the situation poorly. They both apologized repeated until they promised to stop.

"What do you want to do today?" Sam looked across the table at Jack. Jack folded his napkin into a paper airplane before he looked up.

"I want to go tell Hammond I accept his offer so we can get married." Sam's eyes bulged. Jack had expected the shock but the grin spreading across her face took him by surprise.

"I agree."

"What?"

"I refuse to say I was wrong, because that's a lousy way for any woman to start a marriage, but I do agree with your decision." Jack's face lit up and he grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Let's stop at a jewelry story I know across town before we go back to the mountain." She returned his grin as he stood, leaving a generous tip for the waitress. The jewelry store was uptown. They made custom jewelry and displayed materials from some of the most famous designers.

"We don't need anything this elaborate Jack. Just simple bands will be enough." Sam whispered into his ear as her gaze wandered over the merchandise.

"May I help you?" An older woman approached them.

"Yes, we'd like to buy an engagement ring and a set of wedding bands." 

"We have an excellent selection in this display case." The woman led them the middle of the store. Sam saw a 1/4 carat diamond solitaire ring that seemed appropriate. She pointed it out to Jack. He shook his head no and pointed to a 3/4 carat diamond near the first ring. The saleswoman pulled out Jack's ring. It fit Sam perfectly. 

"Jack, this is too much. You can't spend this much money on a ring. Let's have a real honeymoon or fix up the nursery instead of buying a big ring."

"I've been a bachelor for a long time now. It doesn't take much money to pay for one. I've built up a nice saving account and I intend to use it wisely, on you and our life together." Sam looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. She did love it. When he saw her caress the ring he knew he'd won again. That made two home runs for O'Neill. He liked his averages so far. They found wedding bands they both liked. Jack purchased the whole set. The saleswoman promised the wedding bands would be sized by the next day.

They walked through the park and had lunch before heading to the mountain. They passed through the security checks and headed for General Hammond's office. Their hands had fallen to their sides as soon as they stepped up to the first security desk. They were still Air Force officers and old habits die hard.

" General, Colonel, it's good to see you both again so soon." General Hammond greeted them as they took the offered seats.

"We've come to a decision."

"I'd hoped as much."

"I'll take your offer, immediately if possible."

"Done." Everyone in the room smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, what are your plans now?" Jack looked over at Sam. Sam lifted her hand and showed the General.

"We hope to get married as soon as possible." Sam answered the General's question as he looked at her ring.

"How does six months ago sound?"

"Sir?" The joint and identical responses amused the General. He opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This is your marriage certificate, if you're interested. It's dated six months ago. If you want to accept this I wouldn't be opposed to hosting a renewal of vows ceremony."

"How did you do this? Why did you do this?" Jack questioned.

"The how was easy, the president likes you. The why is even easier, Jacob suggested it. Apparently he didn't like the idea of you getting married after Sam got pregnant." Sam giggled as Jack looked over at her.

"I'm gonna kill him." The words slipped out between Sam's embarrassed giggles.

"Does that mean you're not interested in the offer?" The General watched Jack and Sam look into each other's eyes, having a silent but serious discussion.

"We'd be honored to accept both the wedding certificate and the offer to host a renewal of vows ceremony. Have you made the same offer to Daniel and Teal'c?" The General reached back into his desk and pulled out two more certificates.

"Not yet, but I'm prepared." Jack and Sam both laughed.

"Then I suggest we have a joint ceremony, if they're interested." Sam held Jack's hand and smiled.

"I'll get Walter on it as soon as I speak with them. Let's plan on doing it this Friday night since I have to get back to Washington and the Tok'ra are chewing at the bit to get your Dad back out there."

"Friday works for us." Jack looked over at Sam and she nodded.

"Don't worry about anything. Walter is amazing at planning social events. Just show up and be prepared to dance, eat, say I do, and kiss the bride."

"The last part is my favorite." Jack's grinned turned feral and Sam pushed his arm. The General loved seeing them so free and happy.

"I'll have to call your Dad and tell him he owes me 50. I'll also be sure he gets back from Marks in time for the ceremony. I'm sorry your brother can't attend since some otherworldly dignitaries will be coming."

"I understand, sir. We'll go visit him later."

"Alright, then. Get out of here and enjoy the rest of your week off. Plan a honeymoon for the week after, you've earned the time." Jack shook the General's hand and Sam gave him a hug before they left.

Friday was everything the General promised. Walter went overboard decorating the commissary. Jacob gave Sam away while Nynan and Rania stood with Daniel and Teal'c. Once the three couples were together the base Chaplin conducted a short ceremony. The room exploded in applause as the three couples kissed.

Daniel took Nynan to Hawaii to relax in the sun and visit the volcanoes. Teal'c took Rynan to visit Ry'ac. Their child was due to be delivered in three weeks and he wanted her to meet his son before his daughter was born.

Jack took Sam to the cabin. He'd wanted to bring her here for years and she'd wanted to go but she'd refused in fear she'd cross lines she shouldn't if she entered such intimate territory. The cabin was masculine, cozy and warm. They unpacked the truck, started a fire and made hot chocolate. Sam curled up on the old sofa sipping her hot chocolate while Jack looked for the marshmallows.

"Ah-ha! I knew I packed them. Can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows." Jack sat down on the sofa beside Sam. He put the bag of marshmallows between them. He put four marshmallows in his cup, making the hot chocolate touch the rim of the cup. Sam took a marshmallow out of the bag and dipped it in her hot chocolate. She took it out and placed the dipped half of the marshmallow into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she sucked on the marshmallow. Jack's mouth watered as he watched her finish the sucking, taking a bite. She dipped the remainder of the marshmallow into her hot chocolate and placed it in her mouth. She repeated this twice before the moan he'd been suppressing slipped out. Sam glanced over at him. His cup was still full.

She chugged down the rest of he hot chocolate and slowly licked her lips. Jack moaned again. She placed her cup on a table beside the sofa. She took his cup from his hands and placed it beside hers. She knelt down in front of him. She released the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. She pulled the edges of his fly apart. She licked her lips again.

Jack's head was still back on the sofa. Jack was so out of it he didn't care what happened as long as she kept working him. He didn't lift his head and look up until he felt the sofa cushions move. Without any warning she moved up to sit on his lap. Jack sucked in a deep breath and tried to not blow at the sudden and unexpected change. 

"Holy Hannah."

"Jack?"

"I'm sure as hell gonna die happy." Sam grinned as she used the back of the sofa for leverage. Sam's body pulled up and slid back down slowly. Jack watched her as her eyes closed and her mouth opened. Her soft moan drove him insane. Sam's breathing increased and she sped up, getting more erratic. 

Her shudder and loud moan was his first clue. Somehow she managed to keep moving, even as she plunged over the edge. The sight and feel of her was so intensely erotic that Jack immediately followed her into a blissful post-orgasmic haze. Sam collapsed against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder with her breath caressing his neck.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly hot it is to have your wife go down on you fully clothed?" Sam grinned against his neck, making him twitch.

"Not a clue. I never had a wife." Jack snickered.

"How many other new and interesting things am I going to learn about you?"

"Lots, but no more tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Makes sense. You worked hard." Sam nodded.

"Thank goodness it was so enjoyable." Sam lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He kissed her softly.

"Thank-you for being my wife. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't think of anything I want more then to be your wife." Jack reached down and caressed her belly.

"And the mother of my children?"

"Without a doubt. I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"I'll clean up out here and be there in a few minutes." Sam stood and Jack slipped out of her folds. Neither bothered to cover the small bit of them that was exposed. Jack picked up the mugs and went to the kitchen. Sam went to the bathroom and then the bedroom. Jack rinsed the mugs, loaded the dishwasher, wiped up the counters, and put away the marshmallows and hot chocolate powder. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and headed to the bedroom. Sam was already asleep. The lights were dim. Jack watched her sleep, letting the feeling of love wash over him. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed behind Sam. He curled around her and closed his eyes, while thanking every benevolent God out there that he'd finally gotten what he wanted and needed, a life with Sam.

fini 


End file.
